Second Chances
by Shadowleomus
Summary: EAS Lexington, EAS Agamemnon, ISA Victory, Whitestar 1, Whitestar 2, all ships who gave everything they had in the name of peace. Now they have a second chance at life Far beyond the rim. There's just one catch... Their all now a new breed of ship girls. Join them as they help their new ship girl comrades in an effort discover their place, and their connection to destroyer Fubuki.
1. Chapter 1

EAS Lexington, Battle of the Line.

It happened so quickly, Alpha 7 had discovered a Minbari scouting party.

He was taken out moments later as the scouts targeted his squadron starting with Alpha leader.

"Alpha lead you've got a Minbari on your tail, I'm on him, Targeting fighter" "No stay in formation it could be a- Dear god!"

Right at that moment the entire Minbari fleet jumped in and the slaughter began.

"It's a trap, Michel" "I can take em! I can take em!" "MITCHEL!" "AHHHHHH-"

I vainly tried to get a target lock on the nearest Cruiser but I knew I couldn't with the Minbari's stealth technology, so I let my gunners do the firing while I did my best to keep myself together.

I hear the death cry of my one of my Sisters, the _Delgato_ as she is struck from the side by a Minbari Cruiser, hitting her reactor, all around me the same scene is playing out to across the battl- no, it wasn't a battlefield, that would mean we had a chance at winning... this was a massacre, one we all had volunteered for.

I knew the moment that they took me out of drydock with my repairs unfinished and most of my weapons and engines missing that I was going to my death, but god as my witness I was going to die fighting until I can fight no more and even then I'll still fight.

At that moment I really couldn't do anything, my engines we practically gone and my weapons were being manually controlled by my gunners, so I listened in on the fleet coms, hoping that there was some small bit of good news like one of my fellow ships had destroyed an enemy ship or even destroyed one, but all I heard was the sounds of a losing battle.

"Weapons are out, cores going critical, heading at nearest ship at ramming speed"

"Echo 6 watch your six" "I can't shake him! I can't sha-"

"MY GOD WE'RE DIEING OUT HERE!"

"How many ships have we lost"

"Are we even hitting anything"

No... we were not hitting anything, we got close but our weapons weren't hitting anything.

But the Minbari were, and I knew that they would soon hit me... I didn't have to wait long as a beam hit me midship tearing through my hull and rupturing my core.

I died just as one of my shots hit a enemy cruiser dead centre, breaking off it's main gun.

As I was reduced to a hunk of molten slag, I felt myself smile.

Whitestar 1. Za'ha,dum

Za'Ha'dum, the cursed place where the darkness that plagues the galaxy resides, the homeworld of the Shadows.

And I was just sitting above it with 2 thermonuclear warheads waiting for the Signal for Captain Sheridan that would send me screaming through the atmosphere and into the Capital city of the Shadows... to my death.

I knew the moment that I first came online that I would one day be destroyed in battle, I'm the first ships of my class so it was almost a certainty... but I never though I'd be doing this, striking the Shadows right where it hurt, their homeworld, it was allot to process and more then I'd ever though I'd ever do.

I understood the Captain's plan perfectly, he knew that the person who came to Babylon 5 wasn't his wife anymore but he felt that this was the perfect chance to strike at the Shadows, she knew he wasn't coming back so he made it look like he was accepting their offer, when he was in their city he was going to call me and I'd be a delivery system for a thermonuclear surprise for the Shadows.

Ah, speak of the devil, signal received, starting up countdown, setting course, full burn.

I breached the atmosphere with the scream of tortured hull as my superstructure struggled to hold together, I could detect Shadow vessels rising up to stop me but I knew they couldn't, I was going to fast now, not even I could stop my decent now, I could see the dome of the Shadow City fast approaching, with little else to do but keep up my structural integrity I began to recite the Anla'Shok Credo.

I am a Ranger.

We Walk in the dark places no others will enter.

All around me beams from the city's defence emplacements shot at me, lances of blue light lit up the sky, I avoided every one of them as I continued me rapid decent to the city.

We stand on the bridge, and no one my pass.

We live for the one, we die for the one

My flaming body crashed through the dome of the city with a mighty crash, below on a balcony I saw Captain Sheridan jump into the deep dark abyss below as the thing that was once his wife looked up at me.

Entil'Zha veni!

In Valen's name!

Anna Sheridan and every single Shadows in the city screamed as my count down reached zero.

Burn in Hell you bitch!

Whitestar 2, Battle of sector 300

Beside me I see 56 get blown apart as she tired to make a run on one of the many Advanced Omega Destroyers, her wing-mates finish the job and score direct hits to the offending ship's central hull forcing to to overload and explode, one down, five to go.

Ivanova gave the order for me and my sisters to gather and get into formation, with my sisters on the edges of the formation rotating around the central one and destroying any fighters that got in our path, at first I wondered what the commander was doing, having us fly straight into the oncoming fire and through the Destroyers, then I realised what she was doing and I smiled inside, I knew what she was planing and I liked her style.

I hear and see another two of my sisters go down, 25 and 43, I added them to the already long list of sisters that I had lost and pressed on, many of my sisters had yet to see the strategy and were nervously asking each other what they were doing.

"2, what's the Commander doing" Whitestar 14 to my left asked nervously, even without turning my sensors to her I knew she was shaking erratic as she tended to do when she was nervous "If we keep going this way those destroyers will pick us off"

I sigh at the younger Whitestar's statement, 14 was the replacement for the original 14 who sacrificed herself along with her crew to trick the Shadows into attacking Coriana VII, she'd managed to take out more then 6 Shadow ships before she was destroyed herself making her a legend among us Whitestars along with 1, that gave the poor 14(II) with a lot to live up to.

"Keep in formation kid" I told her "The Commander knows what she's doing and she's never let us down before"

"But what about-" 14 was interrupted as Ivanova give us our orders.

"Brake on my mark... Brake!"

Moving with the speed and agility that other ships of my type would die to achieve me and my sisters broke formation and spread into different directions leaving the fighters that were pursuing us to crash into each other as they tried to stop and turn after us.

Spinning on the spot we all turned towards the Destroyers and fired our main guns, multiple green beams hit all five of the destroyers, crippling two in the first shot, we all moved at full burn at them firing our neutron and fusion cannons at them, 14 and 11 flanked me as a attacked the lead destroyer our blasts raked across the shadow-hybrid ship's hull igniting plasma fires and explosions all over her. 14 managed to pull away with a hard left but poor 11 got caught in the exploding ship detonation as she tried to skeet over her, she was throw away and exploded just as I flew right past the dying destroyer.

I saw my sisters having the same luck as destroyer after destroyer broke apart, but not without a cost as many of my sisters were destroyed in the attempt, I detect one of the Remaining destroyers trying to escape, destroying 3, my closest sister and fiend, even as Ivanova orders me to finish it off I've ploting a fireing solution.

"You aren't getting away you monster!"

My guns hit the thing hard, creating holes in the black nightmarish armour until it exploded into a shower of sparks and hull fragments.

I cheer just as a piece of hull scrapes pass me sending warning signals throughout my system, I was a minor hit and my repair systems would repair it in no time.

"2 Watchout!" I hear 14 cry.

While I was distracted by the damage to my sensors and engines I fail to see the larger hull fragment until it was too late.

It hits me tearing my left and foreword sections clean off and destroying everything else.

"d-damit... Destroyed by a piece of debris... how embarrassing" I think as my core shuts down permanently, I bearly hear 14 call my name as everything dissipaters into oblivion.

ISA Victory, Battle of Earth.

I destroy a Drakh Cruiser with my foreword guns and and another with my turreted cannon adding two to my tally putting me in the lead over my younger Twin Excalibur.

"That's 13 now Cali" I tease just as I blow away a carrier "Sorry. 14 now, your losing lil sis"

"H-hey, no fair Vicky" Excalibur wined "That was mine!"

"All fair in love and war Little sister" I poked "One sec, Titus you've got a Cruiser coming up on your left" I warned the Warlock to my left as a Whitestar flew over my neck chasing a fighter.

The Warlock sent a hail of PPG and railgun shots at the ugly cruiser ripping it apart.

In that time Excalibur managed to get a triple kill but hitting three ships at once and causing a cain of explosions "HA! 16 to me Vicky, beat that!"

"Oh It. Is. ON!"

"Will you two take this seriously!" the Little Hyperion near me, the Athena, chided "We're in the middle of a battle and you two are acting like a pair of human school children"

"We know that Athena" I defended "We're just keeping score" I say with the hint of a grin.

Athena gives a exasperated sigh "And your meant to be the next generation of Whitestars"

I ignore the grumpy Hyperion as I am given orders to fire on the Massive Death Cloud ahead of me, beside me I see that Cali has just been given the same orders, which was odd as at this range the our shots would just dissipate harmlessly in that big black mass, but It was up to my weapons officer how and on what my weapons were used, so I fired. As expected my beams dissipated harmlessly on the cloud and the skeleton inside, though some of the beams went right through in a gap that looked big enough for both me and Cali to get through with space to spare.

"You see that Vicky" Excalibur asked "It looks like our commanders want us to go in that thing"

"Looks that way, I'm following you in Cali, don't worry, Little sis, I'll watch your back" I assured my younger twin as we sped ahead the fleet and into the swirling blackness that was the Shadow Planet killer, all around us fire and Drakh ships whizzed past us avoiding our arcs of fire, Three Omegas (Apollo, Rio Grande and Nebacnezza) and a Warlock (Delean) had followed us in and were keeping a a wedged formation around us, protecting us from the more heavier enemy fire, Cali was doing her best to return the favour and knock out any ships that got too close to our escort, succeeding most of the time though every so often an enemy ship would get past her barrages and score hits on the hulls of one of the Omegas, the Nebacnezza was already aflame with many of her PPG Turrets nothing but smoking wrecks.

I listened in on the President and the thief lady as they discussed what we needed to hit to kill this monster, Sheridan was at first thinking of targeting the centre node of the Death cloud but the Thief lady was disagreeing saying that the Drakh though like thieves too and if your a thief you know that the valuable stuff isn't hidden in the safe but rather in a box or behind a book next to the safe, which meant that the heavily guarded joint next to the note was the true control centre. Personally I disagreed, I mean If I had any valuable possessions or high military assets I'd put it in the most protected place I could, I shared my views with Calli.

"I don't know..." She said unsure "If I could I would, but I can see the logic if what she means" Cali said as she began to explain, pausing as Nebacnezza's damage finally became too much and the ship went up in a bright flash of light that momentarily disrupting my communications and sensors, effectively muting, blinding and deafening me at the same time, when they came back the Nebacanezza was gone, with only dust and wreckage remained of the proud warship, in response her two sisters increased their rate of fire, not saying anything, to them I guess there was nothing to say, they were use to this... me and Excalibur on the other hand, not so much.

But I reminded myself and Excalibur that we need to focus and we would have time to mourn later, I hear Sheriden and Anderson agree on the target the Thief lady chose and ordered us to advance and fire everything we had at it, I have no problem with this as I unlease every weapon I had at the joint, as does Excalibur.

Aggravatingly nothing gets through with the about of defensive emplacements and ships guarding it.

"Vicky we're not even scratching it" Excalibur reported, her voice thick with concern "There's just too many"

"Don't let up Cali!" I try to encourage her "Just keep shooting, we're bound tAAAAAARGHH!" I cried out in pain as I take a direct hit to my rear guns causing Cali to call out in worry.

"**Vicky are you alright? Speak to me sis are you alright please be alright!"**

Trying to put Cali's frantic calls to the back of my mine I try to assess the damage, to my dismay I find that my Rear guns are now just scrap and unsuable "Yes, I'm alright" I lied, not wanting to worry her "Just a scratch, keep firing"

I know that she didn't buy it but didn't press the issue as we listened in on our captains as Anderson put out his plan, Cali would fire her main gun and clear the way for me to fire my main gun, Sheriden seemed scepticle but Anderson convinced him to go along with it, I knew Anderson was lying, that last blast had also knocked out my main gun... which meant we could do only one thing... god help me I'm sorry Cali.

"Vicky? I'm not sure about this, I don't think I can take all of them out In one shot" Excalibur confessed, I put on a brave face and told her that she'd be fine and trust that I would protect her from the monsters, she gives me a somewhat reassured smile and prepared to fire up her gun.

God Cali please don't hate me for this

Excalibur's three engins start to glow as energy gatherd at their tips, the light grew until three lightning like beams for energy errupted from them and hit her nose and was sent forward in a massive beam of energy, most of the Drakh ships and defences were destroyed in and instant while others were heavily damaged, as the beam dissipated Cali began to power down as she started her recharge, putting my sister in a dormant state, quickly as I could I spun up my engines to full burn. Ramming speed.

On my bridge my crew looked ahead with a look of grim determination which I shared, never flinching as I sped through the torrents of fire and flames, we were not bothered by the fire that began to tear into me, I hurt like hell but that didn't matter anymore, I just poured it on, the closer we got to our target the more damage I took, my turreted gun was blown off while my nose and neck section tore itself off due to my speed, my three wings and engines were in tatters and burning and along my path I left parts of me in my wake.

Excalibur was finally waking up and instantly saw to her horror, me battered, broken and aflame hurtling toward my doom, she desperately begged me to stop, to turn around and save myself, but by then it was too late, helm control was gone, I had fire on all decks and my core was already building up for a melt down.

I was already dead... now I was just waiting for it all to end.

"VICTORYYYYYYYYYY!"

The last thing I heard was my sisters frantic cry as I hit the joint and was enveloped in white, and all my pain went away.

EAS Agamemnon, Black Beast Incident.

We were beaten.

The Whitestars were nothing but floating wrecks now, with very few still active, my sisters Apollo and Alexander were adrift having taken hit's to their weapons, engines and rotation sections.

Excalibur was offline having used her main gun and missed, that thing had hit her several times to keep her disabled then finished off the alliance fleet that had been gathered against it, in it's wake it left hulks of Minbari Sharlins, Vree battle disks, brakiri Battlecruisers and others all littered the still forming bone yard, and at the end of it... was her.

I checked my inventory, my main weapons were down along with my broadside missile silos and my turrets, all my fighters had already been blown out for the sky or retreated to cover my crew as they left in lifepods, I was completely crewless.

I checked over what systems I still had.

Weapons = Offline

Gravity = Offline

Jump Engines = Online

Main engines = Online

Life support = Offline

Automated Repair drones = Offline

So all I've got left are my Engines and Jump Engines? So all I can do is run? To where? The closest place I could get repairs was in the path of that monster... but wait... do I still have...

Thermonuclear Missile manual detonation = Online

Well the maker that I still had that, I start to formulate a plan in my core, it was a stupid and desperate plan that I was defiantly not going to survive... but if could take this bitch down with me then it would have been worth it.

I wait for the last of my life pods and escape craft to launch before I put my plan into action.

Unlike every ship here I can do something they can't without explicit orders... I can control myself.

I shut down anything that wasn't Engines, Jump Engines and Firing control to reduce my energy profile to the point that it matched that of the derelicts around me, hopefully she thinks I'm one of them long enough for me to get close to her.

I get calls from my Captain James demanding who was still on me and what they though they was doing, but I he scanned me he would discover that there were no life signs, and that I was moving on my own.

I send him a text based message.

"This the the EAS Agamemnon, there is no one on board, what I do I do of my own accord Captain" I send, trying to keep my signature as low as possible "I will not allow all our effort and sacrifice go in vain"

James sputters in disbelieve while every ships that was still barley functional begin to ask weather I has lost control of my faculties and angrily telling me to stop before I put every ship in danger, but my next words silence them.

"I will not die without saying goodbye, I have lost too many friends who never got the chance" I say "If they do learn of our nature then so be it, I am tired having to hide who I am, let my actions be what changes things for the better"

My comrade of Earth Force and almost all the active Whitestars showed their approval of my actions, as too did the remaining Minbari, Narn and Centari ships while the others still quietly muttered their disapproval but said nothing else, their respect for me saw to that, that dealt with I listened to James as he finally got over the shock of his ship talking to him, he clears his through "Ahem, sorry I must have been seeing things, did you just say your the Agamemnon" he asks me to which I reply with a simple "Yes" "So your an A.I?" "No" "Simulated intelligence?" "No" "A Spirit that possessed my ship?" "You know my view of you is rapidly diminishing James" I joke "Here I am about to sacrifice myself and your doubting me hrumph! You treat all the girls like this?"

James is rather taken aback by my playful attitude until he clocks on what I just said "Wait did you just say sacrifice yourself?" when I don't answer him he takes that as a yes "You know that ramming that things not going to work, and you're defenceless" he points out "Pull back and we can figure out a plan"

"I have a plan" I say "I still have control over my Jump engines and firing control, I am going to open a jump point right in her path and detonate my nukes, and If I'm right then the resulting detonation should destroy me and her, or at least blow me and her off into hyperspace and off the beacon"

"That's a stupid plan Agamemnon" James tells me clearly not in favour of this plan "Come back, we can work this out, I she sees you you wont stand a chance"

"James, you know I can take anything she can dish out" I say as I approach my target "I'm nearing her now, I just want to say... it's been an honor being your ship Captain, tell John I said the same for him" I hang up before he can say anything, no point making this any harder then it already was, I could see my nemesis dead ahead, the shape of a destroyer as black as night, even with my sensors fully trained on her I still felt like they were about to slip off and lose her just by looking at her, her hull was lined evenly with black spider leg like spikes that gave her look even more menacing then she already was, beams of blue streaked out of her turrets and main guns as she tore a trio of Minbari Cruisers in half like they were dam paper.

The cruisers had given me an opening, while she was busy tearing up their corpses I could sneak up on her until I was close enough to enact my plan.

Making sure I had enough momentum I shut down my main engines and let myself float forward silently, my battered and broken hull helping me to give the image that I was just another derelict ship like I wanted her to think.

That's it... just a little closer...closer...Gottcha

Just as she finally detected my presence and turned her rear guns to me I increased my speed until my engines reached the point of overload and beyond, at the same time I began to open an jump point on the other side of my enemy and set my missiles to detonate as soon as soon as I reached the event horizon of the jump point.

And I wouldn't be doing so alone.

I braced myself as my front made contact with my enemy's side, causing damage to both me an her, if she showed any pain then I couldn't hear it as one of the systems that were destroyed by me ramming her was my coms array.

I didn't say anything thing witty or cheesy as my warheads went off and caused the jump point to destabilise and collapse on both of us.

I didn't need to.

On a small world far beyond the rim of known space, in the dormitory of a navel base lays a girl, but not a girl like you know it, this is Fubuki of the Fubuki class Destroyers, a ship girl.

A ship girl a human girl who has been who has been imbued with the spirit of ancient WWII warships.

Right now Fubuki is enthralled in a dream, a dream of happenings both long ago and far away, and as the last story closes, she bolts up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

Fubuki looked about as she tried to get her bearing on reality again, then she checked on the other occupants of the of the room to check if she had woken any of them up, but is thankful when she finds both sound asleep.

She steadies her breath and checks the clock mounted on the wall, 3:45 am, Fubuki thought about just laying down and going back to sleep but decided against it fearing that she would be forced into the same dreams she just had.

Sighing Fubuki slid out of bed silently and slipped on her exercise ware and a hoodie and slipped out of the room, perhaps a light jog might dispel the images that were still playing in her mind.

She silently crept our of the Dorm building into the cool brisk night air, clear with all the stars visible as clear as the big moon high above.

As Fubuki jogs around the compound she thought about the dreams, five ships, not of the sea but of the stars, 3 were clearly human made but the other 2, the Whitestars we're not so much though they did look breath taking.

And the dreams themselves that gave her pause, this had not been like regular dreams as she knew she was asleep and she could feel everything those ships felt, their every emotion and every pain, it had been like she really had been those ships experiencing their deaths.

It wasn't like Fubuki was a stranger to being destroyed, being the personification of the Fubuki meant that she had memories of everything she did like she had been her including her death, and these dreams seemed almost like that... could it be...

Fukubi stopped at a railing overlooking the docks below, it's crystal blue waters glistening in the moonlight, and leaned against it, a troubled look etched on her face.

"Were they really dreams?" she wondered as a gust of wind blew by.

"Or were they memories?"

On a small group of small islands a few miles from the docks, something begins to stir.

5 new ship girls begin to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

System startup initiated...

Huuuuh?

Retrieving system files...

'Snnnore!'

Activating main power core...

Noooo just five more minutes

Assessing main body condition...

Wait? Body condition?

Assessing equipment condition...

Fine! fine! I'm up... Activating sensors...

.

..

...

Eh? Why aren't my sensors working?

Ok Star don't panic, just run a diagnostic.

.

..

...

...Dammit, OK now I can panic.

Come on just move... Something, anything!

.

..

...

'Shuffle'

Huh?

'Shuffle Shuffle'

Is that... And arm, I've got an arm?

And what is that I feel... Grass? How do I know what grass feels like? And whats that sound... is that water... and wind?

I start to see something, nothing but sliver of light at first, but then that sliver widened slowly revealing blurry images, then it snapped into celerity.

A big blue sky.

I slowly raises the arm up from my side as the rest of my body starts to feel.

And into my view rose a human hand... my hand...

"What!?" I exclaim only to clasp my hands (the second I only just realize I have) over my mouth... I have a mouth, and eyes, and... a human body!

With a groan I lean up for the first time and look down at myself, as I expect I do indeed have a human body, all around me was grass and beyond that was a big blue ocean, softly crashing against the nearby shore.

I try to calm down, focusing on steadying my rapid breathing (Of which I also seemed to be doing by instinct) and thinking clearly, what did I know so far... I seem to be human... female obviously... I'm on what looks like a small island in the middle of nowhere, but other then that I've got nothing, I don't even know what I look like, maybe If I can get to the water then I mig-

Uploading Basic Movement data... Upload complete.

Oh... that's how I move.

I slowly put my hands to the floor and push myself up, bringing my legs under me to take my weight and then slowly straighten up.

Well done me, your now successfully standing up, now for your first steps.

I take one step forward, then another, then another, slowly picking up speed and confidence until I've gone up to a brisk pace, heading towards the shore, just as I was hoping the shore had a few rock pools whats water was making clear reflections of what was above them.

I find the largest one that would allow me to look at myself fully, when I do find one I have to lean a bit to get a good look.

I was definitely human, with long brown neck length hair and dark brown eyes, I looked like a teen about 16 to 17 years of age of American decent... now I think about it I kinda look Like John... like his daughter would look like if he had one and if she had a tan skin tone, weird...

Well moving on, I was wearing what resembled a Soldier of light uniform which had been modified heavily, my jacket and shirt fist slightly snug on my b cups and athletic body, only doing down to just above my belly button and my sleeves went up to my elbows instead of covering my arms, my pants were the only thing that was even remotely like a normal soldier of light uniform, going all the way down to my boots which are short and wide healed boots, to top off my look I had a ranger badge pinned to my left breast pocket, showing my status as a ship of the Anla'Shok.

All in all I didn't look that bad, I was your average height for someone of my apparent age and seemed healthy... though why the hell I was a human in the first place and how was a real mystery.

Sensor Contact, Ship girl contact detected...

Huh? Ship girl... was that what I was? Maybe it's someone I know whos in the same predicament as me. I wonder who it is.

Ship girl IFF confirmed, EAS Agamemnon, Omega class Destroyer...

Agamemnon? Isn't that John's old ship? Maybe she knows whats going on.

I decide to make my over to where what I guess were my sensors said she was, which was on the other side of the small island. As I made my way over the hill that made up the Island's center I saw that I was on a small group of small islands, each connected by a series of shallow reefs that would probably go up to my ankles, not far from the shores over another group of rock pools I see her, Agamemnon.

She clearly I older then me, about in her 19-20s and standing a foot or so taller then me, she had the same dark brown hair though hers went down to past her shoulders, she wore a Earth force uniform which looked like it had gotten the same treatment as mine, with the jacket and shirt being cut short showing her a bit of her toned stomach. Instead of a pair of Grey pants like I expected, she wore a short Grey skirt that barely made it to her knees and a pair of boots like my own.

As I approach she snaps her head in my direction "Who go's there" she demands as she turns to face me showing me her front, my first though it that whoever made her uniform clearly was someone of a certain mind as her shirt and jacket were cut in a way that showed off the cleavage of her noticeably bigger then mine breasts. The second thing I notice is her eyes which are brown like mine, her face is locked in a serious expression, with a smooth jawline and unblemished smooth skin like my own. Her voice had a matureness that could someone of her apparent age could muster, it was both smooth but powerful.

I clear my through and make my first attempt at talking.

"Um, I'm Whitestar 1" I introduce myself, slightly nervous at I look Agamemnon in the eyes "I ah, I just woke up here a minute ago, I guess you just woke up here too?"

Agamemnon regarded me with a skeptical look "Impossible, Whitestar 1 was destroyed 9 years ago, Every Whitestar I've met confirmed it"

9 years! And she knows the rest of my sisters too? What happened after I was destroyed?

"I think our concept of Impossible went out of the window when we woke up as human teenagers instead of 475.6 and 1714.3 meter long ships" I pointed out "Last thing I remember was crashing through the dome of Za'ha'dum's main city and blowing up" I say with a grimace, while it had been painless and quick the though of blowing up didn't bring up any warm fuzzy feelings "What about you?"

Agamemnon regarded me with a skeptical look "Impossible, Whitestar 1 was destroyed 9 years ago, Every Whitestar I've met confirmed it"

9 years! And she knows the rest of my sisters too? What happened after I was destroyed?

"I think our concept of Impossible went out of the window when we woke up as human teenagers instead of 475.6 and 1714.3 meter long ships" I pointed out "Last thing I remember was crashing through the dome of Za'ha'dum's main city and blowing up" I say with a grimace, while it had been painless and quick the though of blowing up didn't bring up any warm fuzzy feelings "What about you?"

Agamemnon crosses her arms over her chest "I too had just self-destructed to destroy and enemy" she admits "Perhaps there is something that we both did that lead to our current predicament" she suggested.

I nod in agreement, but find my curiosity getting the better of me "How do you know my sisters?"

"I often run across them during my patrols" Agamemnon says nochlontly "They keep an eye on all the members of the ISA to keep and eye out for trouble"

"ISA?"

"The Intersteller Alliance" She clerifies "An Alliance of races that were part of the league of non aligned worlds, the Minbari and Earth Alliance who have joined together towards the common goal of peace, it's current president is our former Captain, John Sheriden"

"Ok now I know that it impossible" I say "I saw John fall down the biggest dam pit I've ever seen just before I nuked it and the City"

Agamemnon nodded "You are correct that he died then, but at the time he had the last remaining part of the Vorlon Kosh inside him, it was him who kept his body alive until the first one Lorien found him"

I let out a relieved sigh, John had survived "And what about the Shadow war?" I ask "What happened after I was destroyed" I really wanted to know "Did we win?"

Agamemnon nodded "Yes... Yes you did"

Multiple sensor contacts... Ship Girls detected...

I blink at the sudden alert that appears in my head and see Agamemnon do the same "You get that warning?"

"Yes, it would seem we are not the only ones who seem to have ended up here in this state" Agamemnon summarises "We should go and meet with them"

I agree, interested to see who was, maybe it was one of my Sisters or even a warcrusier! Now seeing one of them as a teen would. Be. Awesome!

I've never seen a Minbari in their teens... Now I think of it why wasn't I a Minbari? I was built by then after all at the valens eye shipyard near Minbar so... I shared my thought with Agamemnon.

"Hmmm, perhaps our..." She trails iff as she tries to find an adequate word "...Transformation, is based on who our commanding officers were at the time of our deaths" she suggested "Yours was John Sheridan while Mine was Captain James"

"Maybe that's why I look so much like him" I say under my breath.

We reached the land bridge that would take us to the next island over, only to find the Land bridge is actually just a slightly elevated reef bed, not even ten minutes in this new body and were already getting wet.

After some near trips and stumbles we made it over to the next Island surprisingly less soaked then I thought we would be, our sensors Identified that there were three other Ship girls over the next hill, the EAS Lexington a Hyperion Heavy Cruiser, ISA Victory the Victory class Destroyer and... Whitestar 2!

I had to hold myself back to stop myself from running over the next hill to see my closest sister, not wanting to seem childish in front of my peer and for risk of seeming like an aggressor, she probably wont recognize me in this form.

Over the hill we we're greeted by the sight of the three, gathered together and were engrossed in what looked like a heated discussion.

I guessed from that our night and age was bases on our type judging from me and Agamemnon, which meant that the tallest one out of the three was Victory as the Destroyer, followed by the agitated looking Lexington the Heavy cruiser and and Whitestar 2 the Light Cruiser.

As we approached I caught a little of the discussion.

"Why are you defending her!" Lexington was shouting at Victory who was between Lexington and my sister who was looking at the Hyperion girl with a mixture of disbelief and anger "Her and her basterd makers butchered millions!"

"That was years ago Lexington" Victory tried to explain to her "the Minbari are one of earths strongest supporters now"

"Yea right" Lexington exclaimed refusing to believe what she was hearing "So what? The Minbari just decided that they didn't want to murder us anymore after the slaughter at Earth?!"

I felt my eyes widened as I realised just who this was and what she was talking about.

The Battle of the line.

The last battle of the Earth Minbari war, where Lexington was destroyed... While for us it was before we were even built for her it happened just minutes ago.

"Believe it you crazy fool!" 2 Snapped having to be kept back by Victory "Just cuse your too stupid to believe it isn't my problem!"

"THATS ENOUGH WHITESTAR 2!" I shout startling the three, they all read me and Agamemnon's IFFs and display a mixture of reactions. Lexington leered at Agamemnon as she stop by my side while Victory was looking at us with awe... Seriously it was like she was a kid who just met her idols.

And Whitestar 2 seemed to be having a problem stopping her jaw from opening and closing on it's own.

"Whitestar..." She said barely over a whisper "Is that really you?"

I wanted nothing better then to just run over to my younger sister and give her the biggest hugI could... but duty as her older demanded that I refrain for such an action, right now me and Agamemnon had to play peace keeper.

"2 go wait over there while we talk to Lexington" I say gesturing a little ways away much to the surprise of my younger sibling. "I find out your alive and the first thing you say is to wait in the corner like some human kid!" she fumes.

"2!, I promise I'll come over and talk with you when I'm done" I say easing her agitation "But right now me and Agamemnon need to deal with Lexington"

She looks like she wants to say more but a strong look from me gets her to back down to just a disapproving scowl, I cant help but cheer up inside at how similar we were.

Whitestar 2 had the same sort of build and uniform as me, her hair mirrors Agamemnon with being below her shoulders length light brown and her eyes were a light shade of blue, she wore the same thing I did with the only major difference being the two Babylon 5 symbols on her arms, now I thought about it, 2 looked very much like Susan Ivanova the Station's second in command.

"Fine!" she agrees with a huff "just hurry up" she walks away angrily leaving us with Victory and Lexington.

"Victory, go with her" Agamemnon told the bigger destroyer "make sure she doesn't do anything rash"

Victory raised her hand in a cheerful salute "No problem boss!"

Victory's personality seemed to fit her appearance though not her apparent age, taller and more developed then Agamemnon (her bust alone putting Agamemnon to shame) she had long black hair that was tied back into a pony tail, and she wore something that looked like a mix between a Earth Force Uniform like Agamemnon and a Anla'Shok uniform, complete with with a badge which was a fusion of both Earth Force and Anla'Shok, the uniform had been cropped just like the rest of ours, though hers had been done in a way that it showed off as much of her chocolaty brown skin a possible, whoever designed our new uniforms must have really... uh... appreciated the female body.

Victory said as she jogged after 2, leaving us with Lexington who was doing her best to kill us with her icy cold glare "Nothing you say will convince me of what those two said was true" she spat as she turned away refusing to look at us, yikes shes going to be difficult isn't she.

"Lexington!" Agamemnon snapped at the older ship girl "You are a Earth Force ship, Act like it!" she reprimanded her.

Lexington as I mentioned earlier was taller then me and my sister, but shorter then Agamemnon and Victory, she wore a worn cropped EA Uniform that actually was rather modest, showing very little skin compared to the rest of us, her silver hair was cut short, only going down to the tips of her ears. Looking into her cold storm Grey eyes I thought I could see just that, a storm.

"I don't recognize your authority" she told Agamemnon with spite "I've never even heard of a Omega class destroyer, for all I know you might just b-"

"EAS Agamemnon registry OCG-5 Access code 5A Lexi Dark"

Access code verified, EAS Agamemnon, Constructed 2250, Fifth Omega class destroyer built, destroyed 2270...

Well... dam, Agamemnon's been kicking for quite some time now hasn't she?

Looking at Lexington I could see that she too had gotten the same message judging by her look of disbelief "2250... then... what they said was true? The Minbari surrendered"

"Yes, they discovered that Minbari souls were being born in humans and that broke their most sacred rule" I explain "Minbari don't kill other Minbari, so when they found out that was all they had been doing for 2 years you bet you ass they surrendered"

Lexington was definitely having trouble getting this around her head around what we had just made her understand, so I gave her a little more information to chew on.

"Me and Whitestar 2 aren't actually exclusively Minbari" I begin "We're affiliated to a organization called the Anla'Shok which translates into English as Rangers, our job is the preservation of the future and all life" "Isn't that a Minbari name?" "Well yes, the Rangers started as just being Minbari thousands of years ago after being formed by Valen, but as of late it's made up of mostly humans due to some problems on Minbar"

"By 2262 the Rangers had members for all the member races of the ISA" Agamemnon informed us "Victory over there was meant to be a destroyer type whitestar to supplement your forces but she sacrificed herself just before she was fully finished leaving her sister Excalibur the only Victory class destroyer for the foreseeable future"

Lexington's expression had softened over the coarse of my description and at that point I wasnt sure if she was even listening anymore, I decide that it was best that I leave Agamemnon to talk to her as talking to a fellow Earth force ship might do more then if a alien made one so I left them to talk, moving at a light jog over to where Whitestar 2 and Victory were sitting, stretched out on the grass looking out at the sea. "Ahem!" both jumped at my attempt to get their attention, but quickly regained composure as they realized that it was just me, 2 got to her feet along side Victory, looking at her I could see that she had been crying, had I hurt her that much by asking her to wait over here.

Not wanting to create a rift I attempt to apologies but never get to say anything as 2 crashes into me nearly knocking me off my feet with a hug as she freely lets her tears flow "1 I can't believe your alive!" she cried not letting me go "It was so hard after you were gone, everyone was expecting me to know everything and... and-" she stops as I return the hug a gently shhhh her "It's OK now Ni" I say using my pet name for her "I'm not going anywhere without you ever again"

For the next few Minutes we just stand there, enjoying each others company in a way we'd never though possible.

After some time getting everyone calmed down enough to talk we all sat down to discuss our predicament, we quickly figured out that there were 2 things that we had in common, the first being that we had just been destroyed previous to waking here, and the second being that at one point we'd all been associated John Sheridan at one point or another.

Once that had been agreed on we went on to talk about our new bodies, it had been obvious from the beginning that we were not simple humans, we had retained much of what we could do as ships, the use of our sensors and communications to name two, our brains also seemed to act like our computer cores had in what we were now calling our previous lives, archiving data safely until we needed it and uploading data on how to use our new bodies to which I was very grateful for, I didn't fancy the idea of trying to figure out how to move a body I'd had no prior experience with.

We'd also discovered that we had gained insane strength and durability as I found out when an irritated Lexington had accidentally kicked a rock the size of my head into the back of said head with the speed of a bullet sending me flying into the nearby rock pools, it hurt like hell and I had the beginnings of a head ache forming after but other then that I was completely fine, which lead us to summarize that we could take as much damage as our old ship bodies could have aswell as gained the strength o proportionate to our old sizes.

It was a little after that, that Victory who we'd discovered had the best sensors out of all of us, had detected a large settlement on a continent a few miles away, one that was filled with signatures that were similar to ours suggesting that there may be more ship girls like ourselves just a few miles away, if we could reach them maybe they might know how we got here.

There was only one thing standing in our way...

Miles of ocean.

Ni and Lex (as Lexington had insisted on us calling her) were currently arguing on ways to get over the ocean, their ideas ranged from making rafts out of wood (Which was not on any of the islands) to just swimming our way their and at one point they had even contemplated tying Agamemnon and Victory together and use them as large inflatables after Ni had mentioned their larger busts, that Idea had been shot down by both destroyer girls who had been blushing the entire time.

I was just sitting back and letting them get on with it as I tried to think of my own ideas of getting off this island, I had already thrown the idea of routing our comunications into Victory to boost our range and call for help but the lack of knowledge of weather this would work convinced me of its in practicality, I had then though about whether we really needed to breath and if our status as former ships negated us needing to do so, but experimentation lead to the revelation that we did indeed need to breath.

"Heh, not like we've got any more tricks up our sleeves that might help" I mutter under my breath, not really expecting anything to happen.

The water..

Eh?

Go...

Go to the water? Well it wasn't like I had anything better to do anyway so I did as the voice in my head said (Yes that would sound worrying if I was a normal human, but I'm not so lay off) and went over to the waters edge, everyone was now looking at me though their expressions were hidden behind my back "1... what are you doing?"

Step into the water...

Ok, I take a timid step in, expecting something to happen. When nothing did when my one foot passed into the cold clear water I decided to put my other in... Here go's something.

As soon as my foot touched the water I was enveloped in a light so intense that I had to shut my eyes to block it out, I was vaguely aware of Ni calling out of fear for me, but it was unfounded as the light faded from behind my eyelids, but I didn't open them for fear of what I might see.

Outfit deployed... uploading operational data...

Soooooo that did something? Wait this was my load out from when I was a Whitestar! What did I look like now?

"Uhhh 1!" I hear Ni said "You might want to open your eyes"

"Why? What happened?"

"You are floating" Agamemnon said dryly and you seem a bit blue"

Worried what I might see I slowly creek an eye open and look down and yelp in surprise as I what they mean, I wasn't floating in the water, I was floating over it! And my appearance had changed as now from my sides extending out backwards was what looked my rear section from my old body.

My hands now held half of my original forward section like a pair of hand cannons and my boots had ben encased in a metal brace with thrusters which were keeping me in the air, all of this was coated in my classes signature white and blue Vorlon bio armour.

The other girls looked at me with varying emotions.

"How did you do that?" Victory asked crouching down to see whether I really was hovering "and how do I do it"

It seemed that today was only going to get more interesting.

Elsewhere, the Destroyer Fubuki was dealing with a problem of a completely different nature. Namely a lack of sleep.

Right now she has her head on the table of the rebuilt Café Mamiy, lightly tapping it against the hard wood, at that point desperate to get any amount of sleep.

Sitting opposite her were Mutsuki, the name ship girl of the Mutsuki class destroyers, and the recently remodeled Yuudachi of the Shiratsuyu Destroyers, both were looking at their friend with concern "You didn't get any sleep at all?" Mutsuki asked.

"Not a bit" Fubuki said with a yawn "I had the a bad dream last night and haven't been able to get any sleep since

"What kind of bad dream was it?" Yuudachi asked "Must had been bad if you can sleep after it poi" she pointed out with her trademark Poi.

Fubuki stopped tapping her head for a moment to look at her friends "You know how we have memories of our ship spirits lives right?" both nodded "Including their deaths"

"You've been dreaming about your ship spirits death?" Mutsuki asked seeming more intrigued "Maybe you should see a counselor" she suggested.

Fubuki instently strightened up and started waving her hands in front of her rapidly "nonononono it not like that honestly! It's not even her death I was dreaming about" she said more rapidly then she had intended to, she took a moment to calm herself before attempting to continue.

But before she even got a the first words out she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Heh! Having bad dreams Bucky?" a overly cheerful voice asked from behind her, Fubuki quickly jumped in fright and turned to find Kongou and the rest of her comrades from Mobile Unit five, standing there, Kongou had the same big grin that she always had, though that disappeared when she saw Fubuki's face "What sort of nightmares are they?"

"She'd been dreaming about her ship spirits sinking poi" Yuudachi said.

"No its not my spirits death its... someone elses... five other's deaths" Fubuki corrected hesitantly.

That apparently was enough for the five girls to squeeze into the same booth to listen.

"Soooo, don't keep us in suspense" Zuikaku pressed "Who's spirit was it"

"Ummmmm, it's no one we know... actually they weren't even boats" Fubuki said confusing everyone "They were starships, warships actually, the first one I saw was a heavy cruiser called Lexington" "Lexington? Isn't that a American name?" "Y-Yes, she was talking in english too, but I understood what she was saying, she was around Earth with a fleet of Hundred of ships, they suddenly were attacked by fish looking ships that came out of blue portals, the enemy's destroyed lots of her companion ships while they never hit one, she was destroyed when some sort of laser hit her" she stopped to look what everyone thought it, when they said nothing she continued "The second was a Ship called Whitestar 1, she was a light cruiser I think, she crashed into an underground city and set of 2 nukes!" everyone gasped, it was easy to figure out what they were thinking, why would anyone do such as thing, yes it had been done to Japan during the World war but still "I think she had a good reason, she kept saying that the planet was called... Za'Ha'Dum I think, the place where all evil resides and it was meant to be a first strike against something called the Shadows, I think what the third one was fighting was them, her name was Whitestar 2, her and a fleet of 20 or more ships like her up against these... long black things that had this sort of rippling black skin and spikes all over them, When Whitestar 2 flew by one... I heard a scream in my head..."

"Ohhhh, sounds scary" Kongou commented.

"It was, they destroyed most of the Whitestars before they were all destroyed themselves, Whitestar 2 died when some debris from the last ship tore her in half"

There were mixed responses about that one so Fubuki continued again "The forth was just called Victory, she was a Destroyer, though she looked like she was more of a Super Dreadnought, she and her twin and a massive fleet were fighting these ugly ships trying to reach this big black cloud thing they called a Death cloud, a planet killer" "That sounds like a dramatic name" "She destroyed anything that got in her way, when they got inside it they tired to hit it's control center, but it was too protected, so Victory's captain tricked Excalibur's one into firing her main gun which disabled her for a bit, then had Victory ram the control center... it wasn't pretty... that last one was another Destroyer called Agamemnon, she looked like those ships that destroyed the Whitestars, but without the black skin and spikes, she and her fleet of alien and human ships were drifting, badly damaged and her crew was abandoning her, she still had engines and her nukes so she somehow moved her self and followed the path of destroyed and dyeing ships, when she found the thing that did it she opened a green portal on the other side of it, rammed it and blew herself up" Fubuki make an exploding action with her hands "After that I woke up"

Finishing her story Fubuki sat back and waited for everyone response.

"I don't know Fubuki" Ooicchi said finally "That whole thing sounds a bit odd, are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"I've got to agree with her Fubuki" Zuikaku said "Giant spaceships, battle in space, fish like ships it all seems like something out of Science fiction"

Fubuki huffed "It wasn't just a dream" she insisted before adding unsurely "At least, I'm sure of it"

"We aren't saying that we don't believe you bucky" Kongou assured her but putting her hand on Fubuki's shoulder "It's just that it is alittle hard to belive"

"Yea, why would you suddenly start seeing Spaceship's deaths?" Mutsuki says.

"I know..." Fubuki says with a defeated tone "But I'm sure that this wasn't just a dream"

"If your so sure why don't you tell Secretary ship Nagato when you get Remodeled tomorrow" Kaga suggested.

"Yea... maybe I-"

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL!" The sound of the announcement system interrupted Kaga "A MASSIVE ABYSSAL FLEET IS APPROCHING THE DISTRICT! WITH THE ADMIRAL MISSING SECRETARY SHIP NAGATO HAS ORDERED EVERY AVALIBLE SHIP TO PREPARE FOR THE DEFENCE OF THE DISTRICT!"

Everyone gasped at the news, so soon after the district had been bombed a massive fleet was coming to attack the Navel district? Had they been planing to do so from the very beginning?

"OUR SCOUT PLANES HAD REPORTED THAT IT IS A FLEET OF 39 SHIPS RANGING FROM CARRIERS, DESTROYERS AND EVEN BATTLESHIPS, ALL NON-COMBATENTS ARE TO EVACUATE IMEDIATELY! THAT IS ALL"

What ever they had been discussing was quickly forgotten as they rushed to get up and get over to the docks, the Abyssals were coming.

And they would want nothing less then the utter destruction of the district.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Note: I will be using first person perspective a little less for the foreseeable future as I am finding Writing in their person works a lot better, that being said I will every once an a while have some of the characters be written in FPP. That is all.**

"... it so small" Ni says looking down at Agamemnon's side.

"Size isn't everything Ni"

"I know... but still... is it meant to be that small"

"You know it's not, but I guess it got scaled down like everything else"

"I think it looks cute" Lexington Admits.

The topic of Everyone's conversation rose a little higher and closer to it's owner, it was a SA-23E Mitchell-Hyundyne Aurora Starfury fighter, it's tiny chibi pilot looking up with fear at the girls almost ten times her size, Agamemnon had discovered that she had the ability to launch them along with a squadron of more advanced SA-26 Thunderbolt Starfurys, from her new outfit.

Agamemnon's gear might as well have been a copy and paste from her old body, like all of us, her right arm was enveloped in her old forward section which contained her hangers and and main guns, her name was written in bold black text on on both sides of this part of her outfit, on her left hand she held her four Particle thrust engines and her rear guns, this layout had her glide across the water like a surfer, across her body were her PPG Turrets (for those of you who don't know what those are, PPG stands for Phased Plasma Gun) mounted on hard point on her arms, legs and shoulders, on her legs she had her rows of missile silos and gigaton class mine launchers.

Agamemnon makes the Starfury move to her left away from the advances of Ni and Victory "I would appreciate you not destroying my fighters with your curiosity" she told to two "I do not know if we can replace them if I lose them" she looks at Victory "Do you not have your own to play with?"

Victory and Ni pouted at the Destroyer taking away the fury, but the mention of Victory's own fighters gets the younger Destroyer thinking "You've got a point Agamemnon, I'm not sure what fighters I have" she focus on her right are which held her main weapon and launch bays.

Victory had a rather simple design, three pylons with her engines were spread out behind her in a triangle propelling her forwards, her left shoulder held her turreted Neutron cannon, which aimed where her head looked, her right arm as before mentioned, her forword section which contained her forward guns and Starfury racks.

After a few moments of concentrating the racks lowered, but they contained nothing but grey missle like tubes

"Huh, looks like you never got yours" Whitestar commented offhandedly before Victory shot her a smirk "just wait..."

One of the tubes shot out of the racks and burst into flames, in that moment it began to metamorphosize until a fully formed and ready Thunderbolt Starfury was doing laps around the fleet.

"Well what do you know, Hey Lex, don;t Hyperion class Cruisers come with 6 Starfurys?" Ni asked the Hyperion.

Lexington's gear was pretty simple and light weight, her engines were located low down behind her along with six bay doors (on ether side), her right fore arm held her blue and light grey forward section like the rest of the Earth built ships with her numerous turrets scattered evenly across her body. We weren't exactly sure of here complete armament as she kept saying that it was a surprise.

"Yes, six Heavy Starfurys" Lex admitted "Though I am reluctant to use them right now, I don't know if it's different in your time but these variant of Starfury and rare and hard to get"

"No, they are still vary rare" Agamemnon told Lex with a hint of anoyance, not at the Hyperion but at the fact of the Fighter's rarity "I've never even seen one in my entire Service career" she says almost regretfully and looks at Lexington's hanger bays with longing "Maybe one day soon I will be able to see them in action"

"You may get that chance Agamemnon" Victory said, her tone one of seriousness "I'm detecting a large number of unknown signitures are approaching where those ship girls are, and almost every ship girl there is heading out in mass to meet them" Victory reports "But that's all I can get from here, Agamemnon, let's send our Starfurys to scout out the situation"

Agamemnon nods and with and tells her Starfury to do so "Keep a high altitude so nobody spots you" she added as it sped away along with Victory's.

"Ummm, am I the only one who's confused on how those things are even flying" Ni asks getting a quizzing look from her sister "I mean, they just hover like their in space... Gravity should be pulling them into the water but it doesn't"

"A good point Ni, perhaps they as well as us have been equipped with some form of anti-Gravity generation, which allows us to skid across the water like we are doing currently" Agamemnon said, not sure herself, Whitestar had in all honesty been thinking about the same thing, it was no secret that Whitestars and Victory's engines generated gravity while Omega class ships did so with their rotating sections, so it could be that that effect had been reversed so that it generated a field of anti-gravity... but it was all speculation at that point.

Any more thoughts I might have had were swept away as an exclamation from Victory as her Faster Thunderbolt arrived at its destination "Alpha 1 has arrived at the target location, I think I can share with you guys a live feed" Victory said as she closed her eyes "Give me a sec"

A few moments later and a small box apreared in my vision showing exactly what the Chibi Pilot in the Thunderbolt was seeing "I'm seeing a navel base that looks like it's taken some hits and a number of Ship Girls heading out in formation, Agamemnon you got sight on the hostiles?"

"Yes, Transferring video feed"

Whitestar 1 knew that this unknown fleet meant trouble, many of their ships were monstrous abominations with cannons protruding out of them in very undignified ways, the unknown fleet's ship girls were just a monstrous as many as what looked like living equipment that moved of it's own accored... it was down right unnatural... 1 knew she was being hypercritical as she herself used Vorlon Bio armour... but at least it looked attractive blue and white and didn't move on it's own!

Even the Fighters that were being launched from the Carrier girls were monstrous and creepy, what looked like a machine gun was sticking out from its mouth which was filled with rows of white polished teeth that looked like they would make a snack of you if given the chance.

Looking at the numbers of the two fleets the numbers favoured the Human looking Fleet girls as this seemed to be a major base of operations... but the monstrous creatures held air superiority as they already had a large number of fighter craft in the air with more being launched by the minute, how the hell were they launching so many, were they growing them at an accelerated rate?!

At that point it was no question about who we were going to help as we all pushed our engines to the limit, we were going fast, but we wouldn't arrive fast enough to be their for the opening salvos.

The battle was not going well.

They had the numbers on their side that was not in dispute and while at first that had seemed to be enough, the Abyssal's Air support quickly overwatered the Fleet Girl's positions and drove them back into the harbour, now it had become a full on battle royal as the whole of the enemy armada and the defenders fought desperately to gain the upper hand.

Fubuki fired on a Ro-class Destroyer, her 12.7cm rounds penetrating the Destroyer's hull and sinking it to the bottom of the harbour, Fubuki wanted to cheer as it sank but though better of it as an enemy shell flew dangerously close to her, all around her the battle was still raging as Abyssal and Fleet Girl battled with one another, many of Fubuki's comrades had already been taken back to shore after taking too much damage. Luckily no one had sunk yet but as the battle got more fierce Fubuki wondered how long that would be the case.

Over head the Fleet girl's own planes fought a losing battle against the Abyssal's own air force, their carrier's had set-up just at the lip of the harbour entrance out of harms way allowing them to better coordinate their fighters.

"Fubuki!"

Fubuki spun to see Mutsuki and Kongou speeding over to her, both looked worse for ware.

"Fubuki what are you doing here alone" Mutsuki asked as Kongou kept watch "You'll get sunk without backup"

"A Destroyer tired to flank us to get at Akagi-senpi and the others" Fubuki told them "I was the only one who saw it"

"That's all well and good Fubuki but you shouldn't go off alone" Kongou said Solomly which didn't match her usual attitude at all "We've already taken too many casualties as it is"

It was true unfortunately, in the first five minutes of the engagement almost a quarter of the fleet girls had been pulled back to shore with heavy damage while another two quarters were barley keeping afloat, the enemy's aircraft were proving to much for the Fleet girl's as they outnumbered them almost 20 to 1, which wouldn't be so bad if the ships we had here had proper AA weaponry, all of the girls who had those had been out scouting for the Abyssal base and were still on their way back though if they made it back in time to help it would be a miracle.

A Distress call had been sent to other fleet's navel bases requesting help but as with the scouting fleet girls' would probably arrive too late to help.

The three girls shielded themselves as a pair of dive bombers dropped their bombs way to close to them for comfort, they detonated safely away in the water, showering them in cold water, to their right another Ro class destroyer fired on them, just barley missing Kongou by a hair, the battleship looked at the Destroyer with anger "You did not just do that" she snarled as she aimed her cannons at the Destroyer "Burning LOOOOOVE!" the Thundering sound of her cannons fireing in such close proximity to the two Destroyers deafened them for a moment though they didn't need their hearing to see what happened to the destroyer as it was blown to pieces by shear fire-power it was hit with.

Kongou cheered at the kill as it sank beneath the water, but it was short lived as she was hit from behind making her topple over with her weapons in shambles and her back scorched.

"Kongou-San! Fubuki and Mutsuki both Cried as they rushed over and grabbed the Battleship Girl and held her up, the girl was compltly knocked out where one of her cannon barrels had broken off and hit her in the head leaving a nasty bump what it hit, Fubuki looked around to see what had hit Kongou and paled when she did.

While they had been distracted four other Abyssals had surrounded them, a Crusier, Battleship and two Destroyers they had their weapons aimed at them, but strangely had not fired a shot.

Fubuki though about letting Kongou-san go and having Mutsuki hold her but thought better of it as the Battleship girl was just too heavy for Mutsuki to handle alone, plus the fact that Fubuki would probbly only get one shot off before these Abyssals sunk them all. Maybe they could make a run for it? Surely between her and Mutsuki they could outrun the four Abyssals even with the unconscious Kongou-san slowing them down.

What ever plan Fubuki might have been able to come up with never saw the light as the sound of approaching Enemy bombers shattered her hopes.

"Dammit" She growled through clenched teeth, that's why the Abyssal ships hadn't fired yet, why waste the ammo when they could let their almost limitless bombers do the job for them.

Fubuki looked to Mutsuki with panic "Mutsuki take Kongou-san and run, I'll try and buy you some time!"

"No Fubuki I wont leave you!" Mutsuki insisted holding Kongou tighter "We go with you or not at all"

"We don't have time to Argue Mutsuki!" Fubuki insisted as she let Kongou go and aimed her cannons at the oncoming bombers "Just go! Before i-"

The bombers exploded as they were hit by multiple bolts of light in rapid succession.

Fubuki turned her head quickly to see what had taken out the bombers expecting to see friendly planes but was surprised when ten strange looking fighter craft went streaming by, they were moving almost to fast for Fubuki to get a good look at them, they headed straight for the Battleship who tried to shoot them out of the air, but the fighters preformed manoeuvres that should have been impossible with some rolling and flying sideways while some stopped entirely in mid air and pelted the battleship with shots from their weird laser cannons.

They were odd shaped, a single pod-like cockpit with four semi-diagonal armstruts that were connected to four large thrusters on each arm, under the cockpit and over it was fighters main weapons which were doing a good job at causing damage to the Battleship, the whole figther was encased in dark grey armour with each one bearing a unique paint job.

Each fighter began to hover sideways around the battleship until one scored a direct hit right down one of the Ru's cannons which exploded flinging her backwords, having little choice the Ru bagan to retreat, the Figters didn't persue and instead went after the Abyssals that still were fighting.

Fubuki hears an explosion from the harbour entrance and turns to see the Wo class Carriers being attacked from outside, beams and bolts of energy of many colours streaked through the air, hitting many Abyssals destroying the smaller ones while heavily damaging the larger ones.

Apparently Reinforcement had arrived... but "Who the hell are they" Fubuki asks as five unknown Ship girls enter the Frey.

"Lex Have your fighters target the ugly ones" Agamemnon ordered Lexington, taking on the role of fleet Flagship (After a 4 to 1 vote against Ni... its not that Whitestar 1 didn't trust her younger sibling's command experience but Agamemnon had more then any of them which made her a logical choice for command). one of the strange looking Carrier girls sped past us to escape, we let her go and any others who were retreating, they were no longer a threat in the state they were in anyway so we concentrated on the one's who still did "Victory do something about that battleships group"

"Done" Victory said with confidence as she pointed her main guns and shoulder turret at the lead ship and fired, green beams shot out of her Neutron Beam cannons, they cut through the battleship girl's armour and hit the two behind her completely wrecking their weapons "GET RECKT!" Victory Cheered with a fist pump "That makes three for me"

Overhead Victory's inpressive 48 Thunderbolt fighters were making quick work of the enemies... flying head... things, being able to turn and face the pursuing craft while still moving in their original direction among other things gave the fighters a significant advantage over the... Whitestar 1 stopped trying to Describe the things as she was quite honestly drawing a blank when trying to name them.

Agamemnon was keeping her one Thunderbolts close to the fleet to act as Close fire support while her Starfury's were creating chaos around the battlefield along with Lexington's Heavy Starfurys who were also racking up an impressive Sink count of 5 Destroyers and Cruisers.

"Whitestars get up high and help any of the defenders that are in trouble" Agamemnon orders 1 and Ni who complied quickly, their thruster sections adjusting onto their backs like jetpacks, they took to the air with as much speed as you'd expect from the fastest ships in the galaxy.

Once in the air both set about scanning the battlefield, every so often having to blow a brave head thing out of the air with their Fusion cannons, a large swarm of the things flew straight at 1, firing as they came, all of the shots bounced off 1's Vorlon Bio-armour and skin like they were one and the same, 1 surged forwards to meet them and just as she was about to pass through them pulled off a full 360 spin firing her Fusion cannon the whole way round, every shot hit a head and every head exploded in spectacular fashion as 1 flew away with the explosion like an utter badass (As her sister would say).

Surveying the carnage below 1 was relieved to see that their arrivel had tipped the scales in the defenders favour as red and green beams flew bellow hitting an enemy and destroying or damaging them.

Dispute this the Defending Ship Girl's were still trouble all over the place though the Starfurys and Ni usually had the problems handled before 1 had to intervene... but wait... yes there, three ship Girls were surrounded by four Enemy ships, one, a Battleship, looked injured and unconscious and the other two who both seemed to be Destroyers (in the old Sea navy terms) were too busy keeping her up to put up a fight, they were too far away from their allies to get help from them!

Whitestar 1 entered a steep dive, putting her hands and weapons together, they clicked into place as they formed her main Neutron cannon, still diving she targeted the first Destroyer and fired, a beam of green calved through the things black armour and hit it's reactor, blowing the monster to kingdom come, as she neared the water 1 brought her legs front at an angle so when she hit the water she slid across it right by the Cruiser's open maw, with expert timing she fired her main battery into it and right through the other side. 1 didn't stick around to see the thing sink.

The last destroyer turned to face her and she used her thrusters to push herself up, it opened it's maw and brought out it's cannon and fired but the shot was met with nothing but air as 1 had already leaped into the air, and over the creature, firing her Fusion cannons in wide arcs and landing clear on the other side as it too exploded into little pieces.

With the fires of the now Destroyed Destroyer casting shadows on her face, making her look much more menacing then she intended, she moved slowly over to the three Ship Girls "Are you guys alright?" she asked looking them over for Injures "You guys take any hits?"

"私たちを救出するためにありがとうございました"

Whitestar looked at the one who had talked with a look of bewilderment, what had she just said?

"あなたは誰?" the other one asked, throwing Whitestar down further into confusion, were they speaking Japanese?

So not only do we have disgustingly ugly monster ship things as enemies but now we've got the language barrier to get through? The universe had a real sense of humour today, Whitestar through as she looked at the big Girl being held between the two, she was in bad shape and was in need of immediate medical attention, Whitestar remembered seeing the Ship girls here taking their wounded to the shore so it was a safe bet that their field hospital was on land.

Not waiting for permission Whitestar quickly began to take the Older girl from the two.

"ヘイ！あなたはなにをしているのですか！" The first of the two demanded before seeing Whitestar threw the wounded girl over shoulders in a fireman's lift, she turned to the girls

"Come on, your friend's not going to last if she stays out here much longer" not checking if the two were following she took of towards the shore at top speed (Well as top speed as you could get with a older teen over your shoulders)

Elsewhere her Fleet-mates were finishing off the remaining Enemies, Ni was happily soaring through the air eliminating enemy fighter after enemy fighter with glee, leading a squadron of Chibi Starfurys as they wiped out any enemies that she missed.

Down below Lexington was enjoying the much higher speed and mobility that her new body had given her as well as the new more powerful weapons, she was skiing in and out of Friendlies and hostiles alike, meeting out harsh punishment on those enemies who attacked the Fleet girls, her 52mm Plasma Pulse Cannons making short work of them, her 6 Heavy Starfurys were keeping close to her now, raining down additonal fire upon anyone who tired to attack their Ship Girl.

Victory was going toe to toe with three Battleship type enemies, her main batterys were tearing through the firsts weapons and armour while her shoulder turret was keeping the second at bay, the third tired to rush her from behind and knock her over but Victory was having non of that, she kicked off the water and preformed her first ever successful backflip over the head of the Battleship, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her down as Victory landed on her feet, quick kick sent the battleship flying into her two sisters.

"Come on!" Victory taunted a them as she fired a few shots at them "Come and have a go if you think your hard enough!"

Agamemnon was fighting her way through the remaining enemies to who she though was the fleets commander, her missiles and particle cannons making short work of any that got close.

Yes this is what she'd always wanted to do when she'd been a ship, using her full arsenal.

Back during the Civil War she'd been limited to using her main guns and Turrets, never getting to use her more deadly toys like her Missiles and Gigaton mines, now aside from her Gigaton Mines she had free reign on what she used, Micro missiles streamed out of her ankle missile silos causing untold damage to the enemies, by now they were already beginning to retreat at the sudden attack by more advanced Ship Girls from behind, many of their monstorus craft were laying on the harbour bed as smoaking wrecks and the last of their fighters had just been wiped out by the Furys and Ni.

Soon enough the sounds of battle began to die down as the last of the enemies dragged their wounded out to to sea at hight speed.

As the Defending Ship Girls Regrouped, so too did the small fleet of Advanced Ship Girls.

Victory, Agamemnon and Lex had recalled their respective fighters back to their hangers and Whitestar 1 had just returned from helping get the wounded to shore.

"Ha! That was a sinch!" Victory Bragged "I must have destroyed at least 8 of those ugly Destroyer things and damaged a lot of those Human like ones"

"That was the most fun I've had all day, Those fighters moved like garbage trucks with engines" Ni commented with a grin "Thanks for lending me that Starfury Squadron, Agamemnon, I would never had finished off those buggers so quickly otherwise"

"It was no problem Ni" Agamemnon said with a dismissive wave "We are part of a fleet now, my Fighters are at your service if you ever need them"

"I'm really starting to like this new bod" Lex said with glee, doing a sharp 360 turn on the spot "I'd never be able to move this well as a ship!"

"I hate to ruin every bodies celebration but we may have a problem" Whitestar 1 said grimly.

"What is it Whitestar?" Agamemnon asked.

"When I was taking the wounded to the docks I tired to talk to a few of the girls... Their speaking Japanese"

Now I know what your thinking, Agamemnon, Lexington and Victory were technically Earth alliance Ships which meant all countries so they should be programmed with that language right? Wrong! From the same mind that classed the Omega and Victory class ships as Destroyers and the Nova's as Dreadnoughts, the Earth ships had not been programmed with any language other then the galactic standard English... which was going to prove a vary big problem for the Five ships gone Ship Girls as a group of the native Ship girls approached them, lead by two battleships and flanked by Three destroyers including the two Whitestar 1 had saved.

"私はAbyssalsオフ運転であなたの助けのためにあなたに感謝し、この地区を代表して" the supposed Leader said, though the only word the five girls understood was Abyssals, The lead Ship girl went on "私が尋ねる必要がありますがあなたは誰であり、あなたはしている者"

Each of the Advanced Ship girls looked at each other hopelessly as they tried to figure out what had exactly been asked of them.

"Uhhhh, any of you guys got a guide book for translating Japanese?" Ni asked jokingly.

Native Language detected, Changeing Language settings to Japanese, please stand by... … …

Everyone looked at each other as almost simultaneously they got the same message just as the Native Ship girl's Leader spoke again, more forcefully.

"私はあなたを誰-you and what is your purpose here?"

Everyone let out a relieved collective sigh as the ship girl suddenly sounded like she was talking english "Well thank Valen for that" Ni muttered as Agamemnon began to talk.

"My apologies for not answering you straight away" she said gesturing to the others "Our Language software was having trouble adapting to your language" Agamemnon saw the confused looks on the faces of each of the Native ship girls faces and decided to just move on "As for our purpose here, it may sound strange but we're not too sure ourselves, we just woke up on a group of island south of here, Victory" she pointed at the Destroyer who gave a little wave "Detected your signatures and we were heading over here to see if you knew when those hostile attacked you"

The leader put her fingers to her her chin in a thoughtful pose "Interesting, and you say you have no idea as to why you were on those islands?" she asked.

"No, up till before today we weren't even ship girls" Agamemnon said getting odd looks from everyone in the other party "Perhaps introductions are in order, I am the Omega Class Destroyer EAS Agamemnon, behind me is the Hyperion class Heavy Cruiser EAS Lexington, the Victory Class Destroyer ISA Victory and the Whitestars 1 and 2... May I ask why your Destroyers look like they've seen a ghost?"


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later and the Advanced Ship Girls were separated into different rooms, While most of of them had Agreed without question at Nagato's request that they be split up to be interviewed individually, two of them had been less then understanding, Whitestar 2 or Ni as she liked to be called had not been happy about being separated from her sister and it had taken a few words from Whitestar 1 and a promise from Nagato that they would not be kept apart for long, Lexington had been reluctant because she didn't trust anyone other then her fleet yet but went along with the request at the behest of Agamemnon.

Nagato was sat in her temporary office as she listened the Fubuki's story about her Dream about the five ship girls "So your saying that they aren't sea born ships, but space born one?" Fubuki nodded "And unlike us where we are only Girl's created with the spirits of Ships... these five were actually the ships they now embody?" again Fubuki nodded with a quick and nervous "Yes mam"

Nagato Leaned forward and rested her chin on her clasped hands thinking "While it is true that they posses capabilities that our match anything we've seen before" the secretary ship began "We still need more information, including weather your dreams truly were about these five... I would like you to join me while I interview them each and tell me if their stories match your dream"

Fubuki started to shake due to the shock and nervousness at the request "M-Mam? Are you sure, I could just listen in from outside" Fubuki suggested, not hiding the fact that the five Girls... unnerved her, Nagato found herself similarly unnerved by the new arrivals, the moment that they stepped onto land and their outfits dissipated in a flash of light had Nagato on edge, and did the power they had shown during the battle... they could take anything the Abyssals could throw at them and strike back ten times as hard, and they could fly!

But even if she sympathised with Fubuki, Nagato still needed her with her "If your dreams match what they say I would rather have you with me to confirm then and there and not later" Nagato tried to explain "I will keep the reasons for you being there a secret" the secretary ship assured the young destroyer "Though if you feel that you are not ready to face them I will understand"

"No! It's not that, it's..." Fubuki thought over her next words very carefully "I know that with us, we all know how our ship spirits died... But only a spirit and their ship girls have actually... Experienced it... To feel every moment, every thought, Every bit of pain... It's something that only those two should know... But I dud the same thing for all five of those girls" Fubuki fought to keep her composure as she continued "I know their every thought they had when they met their ends, I experienced it all like it was happening to me... To go up to their faces and tell them that-"

"You feel like you saw things that you had no right too" Nagato guessed, when Fubuki said nothing the elder girl continued "As long as you are not lying to me then the way I see it you had no choice in the matter" Nagato told Fubuki "And those girls in there will understand too... there is another reason why I need you in there with me"

Fubuki's head snapped up with curiosity as Nagato stood up and looked out the window "I just received a report from the Docks... while everyone there will make a full recovery and we suffered no losses during this attack... many will be out of action for quite some time, the worse being Kaga, she's going to be out of action for a full month" the Sour news did nothing to improved Fubuki's mood and Nagato doubted that her next words would do anything better "To make matters worse, our stores of instant repairs were hit and we now only have enough for 9 girls... that leaves us with no more then 14 Fleet girls including Mutsu and myself capable of sorties at the moment, 16 if Kangou and Zuikaku recover by the morning" outside the blinded window, Nagato saw the non-combatent ship girls hard at work repairing the District for a second time, turning away she stared Fubuki in the eyes with a stare that made the Destroyer back step a bit "If those girls are here to help us then we need them... badly"

Fubuki thought over the Secretary ship's words, her face showing the mental and emotional battle that was going on within the young Destroyer's mind, Nagato felt a pang of regret at having to force one so young to go though this... but with the Admiral gone and the Fleet in such a bad state she had no other choice... but still-

"I'll do it"

Those words surprised Nagato, not the words themselves but the intensity and confidence behind them, Nagato would have been lying it she wasn't surprised, Even now Fubuki was clearly fighting the urge to change her mind, tell Nagato no and just run away. But the fact that she did not spoke leaps and bounds to Nagato, and that fire that she saw in her eyes... Just what was this girls potential?

"Is this what you see in her" Nagato thought to herself as she picked up a clip board and pen "Then let's get to it" She said as she lead Fubuki out by the shoulder "Who do you suggest we start with?"

"U-Um... A-Agamemnon" Fubuki Stuttered out "S-She seems l-like the most reasonable of them"

Nagato smiled "Good choice, we'll make your way down in order of death from her" Nagato said, impressed by Fubuki's decision.

Quietly discussing their strategy the two made their way to the interview rooms.

**Interview Room 1, Agamemnon.**

As they entered the room the tall Advanced Ship Girl got up from her seat and stood to attention with a salute "Mam!" she said, not meeting the two's eyes.

"At ease" Nagato said, inwardly smiling as she and Fubuki took a seat opposite Agamemnon, now that they were seated Nagato looked at her notes on Agamemnon that she had taken from Fubuki's description.

"I am Secretary ship Nagato, this is Fubuki" Nagato introduces quickly moving onto the interview "Now Agamemnon I'm going to ask you a few questions" Nagato began to explain "Some will be simple and shouldn't be too personal, though others might not as you have the right to not answer them should you choose"

"I understand mam" Agamemnon said keeping a neutral expression "Though you shouldn't worry about what questions you ask, I can handle them"

Nagato nodded and looked down at her quickly drawn out questions "First, I would like you to tell me your name and class of ship" she explained.

Agamemnon didn't even need a moment as she recited both in a professional tone "Earth Force Star ship Agamemnon, fifth Omega class Destroyer Ever built"

Nagato wrote it all down and looked to Fubuki to confirm who did with a subtle nod.

"Ok then" She continued "Who was your commanding officer"

"I was Formally commanded by Captain John Sheridan before his reassignment to Babylon 5 and my last commander was Captain James"

A Repeat of same routine yielded the same results, so Nagato pressed on to the next more sensitive question.

"May I ask you for the means of your destruction before waking here?"

If Agamemnon had, had any negative reaction to the question then she was hiding it very well as her face never changed from that of a soldier, she didn't even mover her eyes to face them "I sacrificed myself by turning myself into a bomb to destroy the Renegade EAS Enigma, a Shadow Hybrid vessel"

This while everything else Fubuki was able to confirm, it was whether this EAS Enigma was the ship she had seen in her Dreams was one she could not without an accurate description, but Nagato decided not to put the issue further.

"Now you are here, what are your individual intentions from now on?"

Agamemnon actually had to think about this one, breaking her steel, soldiery expression with one of deep thought "Hmm, well seeing how many of your fleet were wounded, I would be duty bound to stay and help you, though whatever I do after that I will have to talk to my fleet about" she admitted "I feel that we should stick together with our circumstances being so similar"

Nagato nodded with a smile, happy with Agamemnon's answer and went to get up "Very well, I will have someone come and bring you to the Café Mamiy, you must be starving having never eaten before"

"That won't be necessary mam, I don't feel hungry at the moment" Agamemnon said.

_GUUURGLE!_

The Destroyer's Face turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment at the volume of her stomach rumbling, enticing a smile from Nagato and a light giggle from Fubuki having seen such a stern Girl turn so red and turning redder as the two's reactions.

"P-Perhaps I might get something after all" A humiliated Agamemnon said as the two left.

That had gone quite well, one down, four to go.

Interview Room 2. ISA Victory

The two enter to find the big girl playing with two of her Thunderbolts pilots, lightly playing a game of catch with a ball made from rubber bands between her and the Chibi pilot.

Victory notices them just as the Pilot throws the ball to her, barley catching it with both hands.

She meets the two with a bright smile and a chipper tone "Oh Hiya, you must be Secretary Ship Nagato and... um..."

"Fubuki" Fubuki answers for her, taking a seat next to Nagato.

"Ah, Fubuki... nice name!" Victory says, holding out her hand "I'm Victory, though my Lill sis calls me Vicky" she says as Fubuki and Nagato shake her hand respectively "Now You guys were going to ask me about my name, class and who commanded me?"

Nagato looks at the Destroyer with surprise "Yes, how did you know?"

Victory grins and pats both her Chibi pilots on the head much to the both's delight, the Chibis wore much the same attire as Victory herself, though theirs was baggy and slightly too bit for them, they were distinguished by their hair, one had long Electric blue hair while the other had short Red hair, thier cute little proud expression only added to the pairs "I had little Milly and Lilly here look in on Agamemnon just as you started talking to her" she said jerking a thump to the Thunderbolt Starfury parked neatly behind her, it shared the same four arm engine configuration as the Aurora Starfurys, though instead of the pod-like cockpit that the older model had, the Thunderbolt had a long classic two seater plane style cockpit and it's engine pods had deployable air foils mounted on them.

This particular Thunderbolt had its nose section painted in the likeness of a shark, white teeth turned up in a intimidatingly toothy smile.

"I heard everything up till before your last questions" Victory continued "Agamemnon saw my fighter and told me to call it back" she said, pouting

Nagato's surprise mounted "How did she tell you?" she asked "She never said anything like that when we we're there"

"She used her communications and sent me a text message" Victory answered like it should have been obvious "That's how Whitestar's keeping Ni from wearing a hole through the floor"

Filing that down under things to investigate later Nagato got down to business "We'll, as you already know my question could you answer them?"

"Sure, I'm the Interstellar Alliance Star ship Victory, one of two Prototype Victory Class Destroyer Whitestars, Though don't let my designation fool you, I'm more like a super-dreadnought" Victory said proudly "I was commanded By Captain Leonard Anderson Heh! Charon was not happy about me taking her captain let me tell you"

Fubuki confirmed the information, leading Nagato to ask the difficult question "What were the circumstances of your destruction prior to wakening here?"

Victory's cheerful mood quickly became a serious one as the question was asked, her pilot's too had a serious expression which would have been cute in another situation.

"Why do you need to know that?" Victory asked, all Chipper gone from her voice, replaced instead with an edginess.

"We want to collaborate it with the other girl's own, see if there are any other connections in the events that might have led to your current situation" Nagato said, not completely lying, she did want to do as such and see if something happened to have these five appear here in these new forms "But if you would rather not talk about it I understand"

"No it's alright... just thinking about my sister, whether she was alright after..." she trailed off, eye's lossing focus for a few moment before she brought herself back into the room "Uh, yea... My Captain Rammed me into the Control Station of The Drakh's Death Cloud Planet killer... it wasn't a pleasant experience" Victory added, both her and her pilot's shook viably at the memory.

"I can imagine" Nagato Told the Destroyer "The last thing we need to know it what your intentions will be now you are here."

"Oh that's easy" Victory had regained her cheerful mood and answered with a grin "I'm gonna help you guys, I like the few girl's I talked to on the way here and those Abyssal guys don't look like a very good crowed, but after that..." Victory shrugged "Dunno, I'd probably do what my Fleet decides on doing"

Nagato wrote down the answer. Happy with it now that she had the support of two of the more powerful girls, and told Victory that she'd send someone to take her down to the Café to get a bite to eat to which Victory accepted happily, saying she already had a list of foods she wanted to try now she could actually appreciate them.

Number 1 being Swedish Meatballs for an odd reason.

Interview Room 3. Whitestar 2

When Victory had Said Whitestar 2 or Ni and her Fleet-mates she called her, was anxious enough to be wearing a hole in the floor Nagato had thought she'd been over exaggerating... she had not.

Both Nagato and Fubuki were shocked to find that the Whitestar had actually managed to wear a hole through the floor... several in fact in different places and was now sitting reversed on a chair tapping a pen on the table rapidly, she looked up as the two sat down, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry about the floor" she said sitting up "I got a bit impatient waiting for you"

"We can see that" Nagato said dryly while Fubuki continued to stare at the holes, then Ni, then the holes again, muttering something along the lines of "How did she do this in an hour"

"Perhaps we should proceed with the questions so we can move on to your sister and reunite you two" Nagato said as she readied her clip board "First I would like to know your name, class and former commander"

"Whitestar 2, flagship of the Whitestar fleet, Whitestar class Light cruiser" Ni said taking it in her stride "My normal commander was Captain John Sheridan, but my last commander was Commander Susan Ivanovna"

"Good, now I have to ask you about the circumstances of your destruction prior... to... waking..." Nagato trailed off when she saw Ni's face.

Now the last two girls have shown emotions ranging from sadness to just plainly not caring when asked that question as was to be expected from people in their position and Nagato had not expected any different from Ni. But Nagato had not expected the Whitestar to turn red in embarrassment.

"C-Come on... Do you really need to know that?" she asked, scratching the back her her head, as she saw both Girl's bewildered expressions and sighed "Fine! Fine... I... wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into the Hull of a ship I destroyed"

It didn't seem like something to be embarrassed about, and as Nagato read through Fubuki's recounting of the events she saw that it clearly wasn't as simple as that, in fact Ni was apparently dealing with damage to her sensors and engines, it wasn't anything to be embarrassed or ashamed about... but seeing that each of these girls had shown odd personally quirks Nagato just chalked it up to Ni being Ni and told the Whitestar not to worry about it.

She was about to ask the last question when Fubuki nervously asked "U-Um, is it alright if I ask a question?"

Interested in what the Girl wanted to ask Nagato gave her permission to do so.

"Um, I was wondering why you and your sister have Number's instead of names" Fubuki asked adding quickly "Even your name means a number"

Finding the question strange Nagato sat foreword to hear Ni's answer, it was true that the name she' was called by the other four girls did mean 2.

"Oh that?" Ni shrugged "I never really thought about it... I think it was because a name would have made us unique and they wanted us, as Ranger ships to be Identical as to make it so an individual captain or crew couldn't be targeted in retaliation by Raiders or other Governments" Ni guessed "That's what I think anyway"

Fubuki nods satisfied with the answer before apologising for interrupting and letting Nagato ask her last question.

"Yes well, the last question is about your plan's now your here as you aren't part of IJN you are freelancers" Nagato explained "This means you have no obligation to he-"

"I'm gonna stay and help you out" Ni said before Nagato finished "I may be just a Ranger's ship but that doesn't mean I'm any less a Ranger, Those Abyssal's are clearly not here to play nice so I'm going to do what Ranger's do best"

"And what might that be?"

"Stand between the light and the Dark" Ni answered cryptically "And kick it in the collective balls"

**Interview Room 5, Whitestar 1 &amp; EAS Lexington**

After the her experiences with the first three Advanced Ship Girls, Nagato had decided to do the last two, Whitestar 1 and Lexington together, shortening the time.

Bringing them into the same room Both Native Ship girl's had felt the tension in the air between the two, While Whitestar 1 had acted civil and was sat calmly at the table, Lexington had moved her chair to the end of the table away from the Whitestar girl, glaring at her.

Nagato could tell their was something going on, and it seem that it was Lexington who had the problem, she decided to ask about it during the interview... that was IF she could get through it without anything bad happening.

"In case you don't know me I am Secretary Ship Nagato, I am In command until the commander can be located" Nagato said "Beside me is Fubuki, she is here simply as an observer. Now I would like to ask you some questions and you have the full right to refuse to answer them if you so desire"

"Affirmative"

"Yea, Roger that"

Accepting the two's confirmations Nagato started "First I would like to know your names, classes and former commanders"

Whitestar was the first to answer "Whitestar 1, Whitestar class Light Cruiser, last commander Captain John Sheridan"

"EAS Lexington, Hyperion Class Heavy Cruiser, My last Commander was my C.O John Sheridan" Lexington said "I didn't have a commander when I was destroyed... Command figured that we all were going to die anyway so why bother assigning one to me?"

The bitterness in Lexington's voice was as clear as glass and for some reason made Nagato feel a moment of pity for the Cruiser, no ship should go into her final battle without a commander.

She pushed forward into the more delicate question.

"Next I need to know the circumstances of each of your death's before waking here" By now Nagato had learned that there was just no easy way to ask that question by now... so better to ask it quickly instead of dragging it out.

To their credit the two girl's answered quickly and clearly.

"I Died Sacrificing myself delivering and detonating two Thermonuclear Device in Shadow's Capital City on Za'Ha'Dum" Whitestar 1 said proudly "It was the first time we actually managed to truly Hurt the Shadows"

Nagato flinched at the mention of the word Nuke, flashes of her past life making her have to banish them with an aggressive blink of her eyes.

"I was Destroyed by a Minbari Warcrusier belonging to the creators of her" Lexington said pointing at Whitestar who to her credit didn't react "At the Battle of the line"

"Battle of the line?" Nagato inquired "What is that?"

"The last and most bloodiest Battle in the Earth-Minbari war" surprisingly it was Whitestar 1 who answered "The Minbari had destroyed every earth base between them and Earth, the Stealth systems equipped on all us Minbari built ships turned every battle over the 2 years previous into massacres" as she said this she wore a look of shame "The battle involved over 20,000 human ships against the whole of the Minbari fleet... Lexington can tell you how it went"

"We were being massacred" Lexington flat out said "We couldn't lock our weapons on any of their ships so we just shot blindly... I'm not even sure if we actually hit anything, A lot of my sisters fell before I did... I wasn't even fully repaired at the time"

"What's in the past is in the past Lex" Whitestar said "We've all got a second chance at life here and we shouldn't let the past define our future" she told Lexington "And I personally would like to get to know the girl who got my Captain first"

Lexington stared at Whitestar blankly as Whitestar returned the stare with pleading eyes. Eventually Lexington relented, saying that she would make no promises but she would try to get over it adding "I'm starting to Like Ni and Victory anyway"

Realising that they were still in an interview the two quickly apologised and asked Nagato to continue. The Secretary ship hadn't minded the two getting off topic, it had given her an insight into the two's personalities, Lexington was definitely troubled by her past as any war veteran would be, but was Caring and brave to a fault and had an almost... childish Quality matching her Apparent age.

Whitestar seemed to be very level headed, smart and aware of the emotions of others around her, going out of her way to take care of the needs of those she considers friends, she had a maturity that was well beyond her years.

Nagato already knew the twos answers to her last question.

"You can count on my services sir" Lex said with a salute "It's not Earth Force but I see a cause that I can get behind"

"You can count on my support as well" Whitestar agreed "I Can already guess what my sister has said so Sisters of the Whitestar fleet are at your disposal Nagato"

Nagato smiled and thanked the two, before leaving with Fubuki in tow, telling the two they could meet the rest of their fleet in the Café.

Once outside and far enough away from prying ears Nagato gave a satisfied sigh "That went better then I though"

"They all seemed very nice" Fubuki agreed "I'm glad that they decided to stay and help"

"Yes, I am very happy with how it all turned out" Nagato said looking at her notes "We now can add a Carrier/Battleship, two light Cruisers, a Heavy Cruiser and a Super-dreadnought to our number"

"And they can fly!" Fubuki exclaimed "And they can detect things further then anything that we have without the Abyssals knowing" the Young Destroyer could barely contain her excitement "I cant wait to see how they do I the next battle"

"One step and a time Fubuki" Nagato said "Our first priority is to Repair our damaged and scout out the enemy positions before we do anything"

"Nagato!"

Both Fleet girls looked down the hallway as Ooyodo quickly made her way to them, holding a piece of paper in her hand, she quickly handed it to Nagato "This just arrived over the radio"

Nagato quickly read through the papers contents, interest turning into surprise the further she read.

"The British, Americans and Russians are sending five of their own Fleet girls each on permanent assignment to us" told Fubuki, surprising her and with good reason, for each allied country to send five of their own ships to them on permanent assignment was unheard of and highly irregular.

"Ooyodo did they say who they were sending?"

Ooyodo pulled out another Piece of paper from her pocket "Yes, at least the Americans and British did" she confirmed as she began to read out the names "The Americans are sending two battleships, a Carrier and a pair of Destroyers. And the British are sending a Pair of Battleships, a Battlecruiser and Two Subs"

Nagato though it over in her head and out loud "Then with those Re-enforcements along with the Advanced Ship girls that puts us up to 36 Fleet Girls... Ooyodo when are they arriving?"

"Sometime over the next two days"

"Good, that gives us time to prepare and plan. Fubuki"

The destroyer straightens up at the call of her name "I want you to get five girls settled in"

"Y-Yes mam"

"And it is probably best if you speak to them about your dreams when you feel ready"

Fubuki was less enthusiastic about this but agreed to anyway.

"Good, then I will leave this matter to you" Nagato began to walk away with Ooyodo, discussing the specifics of the new arrangements, leaving Fubuki to get on with her orders.

Fubuki watched them go, now that her Secretary ship was gone Fubuki found the fear she had felt before the interviews returning.

What if she told them about the dreams and they thought she was weird... Or even hate her for it Or-

Fubuki stopped herself with a pat to the face, just as the irrational part of her mind began to over react. They wouldn't do any of those things, they all seemed like rational people who had seen unbelievable things before, as long as you're honest with them they will understand.

That in Mind Fubuki set off to Café Mamiy, before she changed her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Café Mamiy had seen a multitude of Ship girls in its time, from the energetic of Destroyers to the sternest of Carriers, but the Advanced ship girls it now entertained were certainly new.

Victory leaned back in her chair letting out a satisfied burp as she finished her fifth dish which had been a large Banana split pudding.

"Ahhhhh! That was great!" Patting her stomach "If this is the type of thine get to enjoy as Ship Girls then I bloody love being a ship girl!"

"If you keep eating like that you'll get fat" Agamemnon said as she drank from a mug of black coffee.

Victory thought this over before gleefully responding "Worth it"

Her antics brought some humor to the otherwise serious meeting that the five were having, there future.

While it had already been unanimously voted that they would stay as long as the Fleet Girls took to get back on their feet, it was still being decided what to do once that was no longer the case.

They all wanted to know how they came to be on this world in these new forms and why, but they also couldn't stand by while this war was being fought when they could help. They were Warships after all, it was in their now existent blood.

"Maybe that's why we're here" Ni had suggested "Maybe we're here to help turn the tied of this war"

"Well its a good theory" her sister agreed "Perhaps it's one of the elder races who are interfering"

"But I thought all the first ones left?" Lex asked, having been caught up on events up till 2272 "Going beyond the rim of known space"

"And if one of them are responsible that would mean WE are beyond the rim" Agamemnon added as she set down her coffee "It seems all so... strange, all these Girls are suppose to be the reincarnations of ancient WW2 Warships, we need more information"

"I saw a library on the way over here" Whitestar 1 told everyone "Maybe I can ask if I can go and do some reading into their histo-"

_...She is coming..._

Whitestar stopped as she heard the voice in her head, it had been the same one who had urged her to set into the water the first time. As she got strange looks from everyone Whitestar tried to pry a little more information from the voice.

Who are you? Who is coming?

For a good few moments she didn't hear anything, and Whitestar began to fear that she was actually losing it until the voice spoke again in the same monotone tone it always did.

_...Behind you..._

Whitestar turned around just as Fubuki entered the Café, she looked around the place until she saw them sitting in the corner and came over to them, it was evident from her body language that she was nervous.

Was this who he meant when he said She was coming?

Fubuki stopped just behind Whitestar and took a few moments to gather up the courage to talk to them "Um, Hello... I'm Fubuki, Nagato asked me to help you get settled in"

Whitestar nodded, recognizing Fubuki as the girl who had been with Nagato at the interview as well as one of the three girls she herself had rescued during the battle "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms Fubuki, It is good to see that you made it through that mess alright, is that other girl doing alright?"

Fubuki looked at Whitestar in surprised, not expecting to be asked that question "Y-Yes, Kongou-san is fine, her repairs will be done by tomorrow"

"Good to hear" Whitestar said as she got up "I guess you've come to show us to our new rooms?"

"Yes, I you would follow me, there are two dorm rooms that you can use" Fubuki said as both Ni and Lex worked together to get Victory up.

"Lead the way"

As they walked through the District Whitestar surveyed the damage that had been wrought by the Abyssal bombers during the attack, while most of the damaged buildings had been repaired already, the signs of battle was still evident as girls (Who Whitestar guessed were Non-combatant Ship Girls) were still busy rebuilding and repairing buildings and the pavements, she couldn't help but be impressed by the girls progress as even after a few short hours after the battle the District looked almost good as new.

Taking away her gaze from around her Whitestar decided to try an engage Fubuki in conversation.

"So what class of ship are you Ms Fubuki?"

"Please, just call me Fubuki" the girl said with an odd look "Calling me Ms makes me feel like I'm older then I am" After Whitestar Apologized she went on "I'm the Name ship of the Fubuki class Destroyers"

"Well looks like we have that in common" Whitestar told the destroyer "I'm the name ship of my class Too"

"Y-Yes I know, and Ni's the second" Fubuki said quickly.

Whitestar nodded and looked back at her sister who was chatting happily with Lex and Victory, Agamemnon looked like she was on her own world deep in thought, what she was thinking of was anyone's guess and it was probably best to just leave her be.

"You know it's good that she was Reborn with me" Whitestar said "We we're built at the same time so we were the closest of our sisters, I had hoped that We'd be given to Captain Sheridan at the same time, but she had to be kept back because of some trouble with her engines" she said thoughtfully "I'm glad that Sheridan and Ivanova captained her after me"

Fubuki looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself and continued on in silence.

Strange girl.

By now it was getting dark, the sun setting behind the Rock faces that surrounded the District, and they picked up the pace and reached the Buildings that held the dorms. After some twists and turns they find themselves at their destination.

Fubuki quickly Ushered them all inside.

Whitestar was immediately reminded of a Collage Dorm room by the rooms layout, a three person room it contained three separate chests of draws and a triple bunk bed, as decorations went it was completely bare meaning that Whoever was going to be taking the room was going to have to take time to play interior decorators.

"This and next door are for you and you can requisition Nightwear and bedding in the store room downstairs" Fubuki told them as she began to back out of the room "If you need any help with anything I'm just a few doors down the hall"

"Actualy I was w-" Fubuki was already gone by the time Whitestar started talking, leaving the five girls to their own devices, Whitestar stared at the spot Fubuki stood and found herself muttering again "Strange girl"

"Anyone else get the feeling that she doesn't like being around us" Ni said.

"Indeed, perhaps we intimidate her" Agamemnon said.

"No" Whitestar said firmly "It's not that we intimidate her or that she holds any negativity towards us... it's something else"

"And what might that be?" Lex asked as she looked out the window as the sunset.

"I Don't know" Whitestar admitted "But I intend to find out"

As we had been told we found everything they needed to furnish the rooms in the storage room (Including a very large teddy bear which Ni claimed for herself) and after a few hours deciding who got which room and bunk we settled down to sleep.

Ni and Victory had fallen asleep very quickly fallen asleep as the days event took their toll on them, but I found no such peace as I lay here staring blankly at the bunk above me. For some reason I found sleep eluding me due to a number of reasons, but none more then the questions that still plagued me still.

Why were we Here... And who was that voice in my head? The way it sounded... it sounded like a Vorlon but that's not possible, a Vorlon has never been aboard me, not even Ulkesh and he oversaw my construction... wait... But I did have a Vorlon on me once, or at least part of one... but it couldn't be... Kosh?

…Yes...

Under the circumstances I think you understand when I freaked the hell out.

"In Valens name I've got a Vorlon in my head!" I quickly clasp and hand over my mouth when I realized I had just shouted that and quickly checked I hadn't disturbed Ni and Victory. Both were still sound asleep, Pheew! Good.

...Speak with the Child...

"Eh, what child?" I asked as I sat up as best I could "And are we nit going to talk about what your doing in my head?"

...No...now go...

"Tesk! Vorlons, never give a full answer. Fine where do I go Kosh?" I ask as I switch out of my nightware and pull on my uniform.

...Outside...quietly... Do not let her see...

"Let who see?" I ask as I slowly open the door enough to see outside just as someone walked by.

Cursing in my head I stopped myself from slamming the door and instead slowly pushed it open and peaked around the corner into the hallway to where the person had gone.

It was Fubuki... why wasn't I surprised, I didn't need Kosh to tell me what to do next, not that he would anyway... Why did Vorlons have to be so cryptic all the time?

Well at least I get to test out my Stealth systems, maybe they got modified to deal with normal Human (And Fleet Girl) Sensory outputs.

Minbari Stealth system Activated...

With that online I slipped out and followed her at a distance, using my sensors to see though the dark I followed her though the District and out of it, where was she going?

We kept going on for a few minutes past trees and bushes, until we reached what I guessed was Fubuki's destination. It was a cliff outcropping overlooking the open sea beyond the Harbor gates, the sky was full of stars and the Moon was full and had a glowing blue hue to it.

I know it sounds silly but I found the Stars utterly beautiful. Sure I saw stars all the time when I was a ship through my sensors and exterior cameras... but seeing them and the moon from this point of view... I can see why so many Races went to the stars, each was like a little glowing jewel in the night and the moon looked just as beautiful, even if it was a big lifeless rock.

I had been so engrossed in the night sky that I didn't notice the stick in front of my cover until it was too late.

SNAP!

I wince as Fubuki turns quickly to look at the bush I was using to hide in "Whos there?"

Dammit, Looks like the gigs up, I slowly step out of cover allowing Fubuki to see me "It's just me" I say.

The Destroyer looks at me with suspicion "What are you doing following me... And why are you all blurry?"

Blurry? Was that why my stealth system did now? Made me hard to focus on? Well I'll think about it later, Minbari Stealth system Shutdown.

_Minbari Stealth System Offline..._

"That better?" I ask.

"Yes, much better" Fubuki confirms with a blink of her eyes "Why were you following me?"

I was tempted to say that the Vorlon in my head told me to... but that would have sounded like I was a complete nutter to someone who's never heard of a Vorlon before, so I told her a half truth.

"I wanted to talk to you and saw you leaving and Figured this was the best time to talk to to you alone" I say and ask "Why are you out here?"

"I like to come out here to think" Fubuki says s she half turns away "It's quite and the view isn't that bad"

I nod in agreement as I stand next to her and marvel at the view "It sure is..."

We stand there with an awkward silence between us and we both though about what to say next, I did have a lot of questions to ask Fubuki but wasn't sure how to go about it and she clearly wanted to say something too but she too didn't seem to know how to go about it.

Eventually after a few attempts at starting a conversation it was Fubuki who made a breakthrough "Uh, so what is it like?... being in space I mean" It was a bit of a weak question but one nether the less and a good a start as any so I humored her.

"It's cold" I say dryly with a mock shiver "And filled with Horrors and Dangers that would make your blood run cold... but" I turn to Fubuki who looked like she had gone a few shades paler by my description and gave her a Toothy grin "I love every light year of it, because for every Danger, every horror... there's a million more wonders and Sights to see" I spread my arms out to the open sky before us "Everywhere you go there's something for you to see... even in hyperspace, there's Nebulae of Hundreds of colors and shapes, Asteroid fields of ice that glimmer like diamonds, and If you know how to listen for them" I close my eyes and pretend to listen for something "You can hear the Echos of those races that a long gone, and those who still have yet to reach for the stars"

"Are you going to miss it?" Fubuki asked, having perked up over hearing the things I had seen "Now that your stuck here?"

I sigh as I am reminded at the prospect that I may never again walk among the stars and Fubuki caught on to my mood and quickly tried to change the subject "O-Oh I'm sorry if I upset you, J-Just forget I asked"

"No it's Ok, Really" I assure her "To tell you the truth... yea... I'm going to miss it. But You forget that all this is new to me too" I gesture to all around me and to myself "Me, Ni and the others are the first Starships to experience life like this and do the things that we can do now" I point to the sea "I'll miss the stars, but that sure as hell doesn't mean that I'm going to miss out on all the universe has to offer, It's always nice to know that the universe still has a few surprises left in store for us"

I let my words sink in before deciding to just get straight to the main question I wanted to ask this Destroyer "Fubuki, now that I've answered your questions maybe you can answer a question for me?" I ask watching every detail of Fubuki's body language to see if she was lying "Why is it that when we introduced ourselves earlier... you looked like you'd just seen a ghost?

Fubuki looked like she had been expecting me to ask this question and it looked like she had been dreading it, but to her credit she just got on with answering it.

"Y-Your right, I did fell like I'd seen ghosts when I first met you... because I already knew who you girls were" I was about to ask how but she continued before I said anything "N-No its not because I knew you were coming or-or that I've met you before of anything like that... it-it-i- this is going to sound stupid but" she considered her next words "Last night in my dreams... I saw how you all died"

Ok I'm just going to say It now. Did not see that one coming.

I must have been giving Fubuki very strange look which made the poor girl panic "I-I-I'm sorry... d-don't think anything about it, it was probably nothing I'm so-"

"It's alright" I say as I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down which she does "It's hardly the weirdest thing I've discovered today, I mean I've got piece of a Vorlon in my head" I say while knocking on the side of my head "And I've gone from being 475.6 meter long Starship to 17 year old personification of my class and met other Ship Girls who are from different times!" I say with an exasperated sigh "Though it is interesting to know this, was that why you were so nervous around us?"

Fubuki nodded, confused why I wasn't taking this less well as I was. You all probably think I'm not... you'd be wrong, as the humans would say... I've seen some shit, and I say as much to Fubuki before reassuring her "It's alright, I'm not mad at you for something that clearly wasn't your fault, in fact it's the opposite"

"What do you mean?" she asks, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Well it means that we may have made the right choice in staying and helping you fight" I tell her "It means that what ever reason we are here for... it's connected to you in someway to you!"

"I was just thinking the same thing"

I nearly jump out of my skin at the new voice and turn to see Agamemnon standing where I had been hidden a few minutes ago.

"How long have you been there?" I ask as she walks over to join us.

I frowns in confusion "I have been following you the whole time... did your sensors not detect me?"

I face palm at my rookie mistake, I'd been so focused on what was before me I hadn't used my sensors to see if anyone was behind me "I forgot to check them"

With an amused chuckle she turns to Fubuki who had grown nervous at a second advanced Ship Girl appearing "Do not fret, I share Whitestar 1's sentiments, and agree with her hypothesis, we are clearly connected to you in some way" She suddenly looks like she'd had a thought "Perhaps you have somehow gained an ability though your connection that allows you to see the deaths of a Human commanded ship who is about to be reborn as a ship Girl"

With an amused chuckle she turns to Fubuki who had grown nervous at a second advanced Ship Girl appearing "Do not fret, I share Whitestar 1's sentiments, and agree with her hypothesis, we are clearly connected to you in some way" She suddenly looks like she'd had a thought "Perhaps you have somehow gained an ability though your connection that allows you to see the deaths of a Human commanded ship who is about to be reborn as a ship Girl"

"You really think more of us are coming?" I ask, skeptical myself.

"Perhaps... Even with our technological advantage over the Abyssals today it would be foolish to think that we can win this war with just th five of us" Agamemnon point out "We were only able to defeat the enemy today so swiftly because we were not something they were use to fighting... they will be more prepared next time"

"But you will have us to help" Fubuki says, reminding Agamemnon of the Native Ship Girl support.

"Yes I know, even with our more advanced weapons and technologies you and your comrades have a significant advantage over us" Agamemnon says "You were made to fight at sea, you know how to fight more effectively then us Starship Girls are not familiar with such combat, it would likely be that if we are assigned to different task forces one of you will be the Flagships"

I was about to say something when I feel a yawn come on much to Agamemnon and Fubuki's amusements "Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow when we all are rested"

No objection here... Unless you've got any objections Kosh?

...

No? Ok "Yes please, I feel like I'm going to drop any minute now"

"Uh, you two go on without me" Fubuki said "I'm going to stay here a bit longer"

"No problem" I say with a wave of my hand as I and Agamemnon leave "Just make sure to get some sleep kid"

"H-Hey I'm older then you!" She exclaims with a flare of her nostrils, I just laugh as we leave her.

"Well she's an interesting one" Agamemnon says as we walk together.

"Yep, she sure is"

"Think she's telling the truth?"

"Without a doubt"

Agamemnon nods agreeing "... so, A Vorlon" she says after a few moments "Anyone I know?"

"Actualy-"

Fubuki stayed until Whitestar and Agamemnon's voices receded and the soft breeze was all she heard, only then did she release the nervous breath she had been holding in, she's managed to tell two out of the five girls the truth without any negative repercussions.

Now that it was out in the open it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her.

Maybe she might be able so get to-

_Sleep!_

Fubuki barely had time to put her hands forward to brace her fall as she lost consciousness.

Thousands of miles away, deep within and below Abyssal controlled waters, was the Abyssal Eastern Division's main port and where many of the Abyssal's who had taken part in the assault on the Fleet Girl Navel District were resting or having major repairs done.

_The Appearance of these mysterious and powerful Ship Girls turned what should have have been a decisive victory into the most humiliating defeat in the history of Abyssal Warfare. Months of Planning, luring the Fleet girls into a false sense of security through deliberate losses and all for naught!_

_On the bright side the operations in the West and North had been Complete Successes even if the American fleet had repelled our attack._

_We well have our revenge against those who wronged us, but for now we must rest, repair and rearm._

The Abyssal Fleet wide announcement was relayed as always into all the minds of every single Abyssal ship, including a very particular Wo Class Carrier with a blazing blue eye.

If she could have expressed herself anymore then with facial expressions then she would have most likely have been locked in a perpetual growl. But to do so would single her out as an abnormal, a person to be scorned and shunned by her Abyssal Sisters... not that she wasn't already that is.

Even now Wo's sisters had moved away from her in their shared bunks, leaving a gap of three in all directions, Wo my have been a powerful Elite Abyssal and flagship... but to them Wo was broken and corrupted, the deep gouge where her blazing blue eye resided made sure of that.

And it was all that Destroyers fault... it was she who shot Wo in the face and gave her this wound... it was her fault that Wo's own Sister ships refused to even agnolage her anymore unless in battle!

Wo clenched her fists as she lay on her bunk, her eye burned brighter in response to her emotional state.

Wo had asked the Masters to let her lead the attack on the District and let her have her revenge on the Destroyer... but they had refused! They allowed her to lead the bombing of the District to draw the Fleet girls back and then recalled here, sending a Rookie Re class to lead the main attack... the same one who was now receiving major reconstruction on her severed arm where one of the New Fleet Girl's Beam weapons had sliced it clean off.

Did the Masters think that she was broken too? A defective model? If that was the case then when were they going to scrap her? But if they had wanted to scrap her then why upgrade her to an elite? There was so much mystery to the Masters plans and Wo found herself questioning them but not for long until she realized what she was saying.

An Abyssal Ship Girl did not question the Master, An Abyssal only purpose was to follow their will without question, for to do so was against everything that made and Abyssal, and Abyssal.

For Wo to be doing such a thing... was she truly Damaged beyond all hope of repair?

_Sleep!_

If her mind hadn't been addled by doubt and emotion, Wo would have realized that the voice she had heard in her mind was not the voice of her Dark Masters, but she didn't and did what she was told.

She Drifted into unconsciousness.

But instead of the Coldness of the great link that she was use to, Wo found herself standing in a space of pure blackness... well not pure blackness, as in the blackness were tiny lights that sparkled like stars, Wo would have been inclined to believe that they were just lights inbuilt into the walls if the walls didn't seem to move away from her when she tried to move towards them.

Where am I?

"Hello!"

Wo felt her already cold blood turn even colder as she heard the voice... that accursed voice, and Wo knew who it belonged to.

Slowly Wo turned, and there she was, dressed in the same outfit as that day... the Special Destroyer.

The Destroyer saw Wo a moment later and her face Paled significantly as she was Wo.

"YYYYOOOOUUUUU!" Wo Screamed as she ran at the Fleet girl, fists ready to batter.


	6. Chapter 6

Fubuki avoided the first punch only to catch a knee to the gut making her stumble back. The Wo Class Carrier continued her attack with another punch aimed at Fubuki's face who dodged it by a centimetre.

Trying to Shake off the pain she tried to retaliate with a punch of her own only for her fist to be grabbed mid swing and yanked pulling Fubuki into another fist planted right into her jaw sending her sprawling to the floor.

And the night had been going so well, she'd managed to talk to two of the new girls without anything bad happening and even managed to hopefully gain a friend in Whitestar 1, but now here she was getting her ass handed to her to some random Wo class Carrier who seemed to know her and held a grudge.

After punch after punch Fubuki managed to land a punch of her own, hard enough to stun the Wo and give Fubuki time to back away out of her range and take sum of her situation. She was in a strange black room with a very aggressive Abyssal who was determined to beat her to a pulp.

And had she just talked to her? It was kinda hard to tell when the only words that she said were "YOU" and roars.

"I don't know why you brought me here" Fubuki told the Wo as she readied herself for a fight "But if you think I'm going to let some random Wo bea-"

"SOME RANDOM WO!"

The ferocity of the shout followed by the Wo's lunged at her surprized Fubuki who quickly dodged to the side and back. But Fubuki could tell that the lunge had nothing behind it.

"Are you Fleet Girls so oblivious to the damage you do that you don't even remember your victims" the Wo fumed.

Now Fubuki was really confused, she'd never met an Abyssal who could speak, let alone one who spoke with such emotion. And what did she mean victims?

"I don't know what your talking about!"Fubuki shouted as she blocked a punch meant for her jaw "What did I do to you!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" The Wo roared in disbelief as she roughly shoved Fubuki back and on to her back and moved to cover her left eye "YOU GAVE ME TH-is..." She trailed off as her hand made contact with the cold, pale skin of her face and brushed over her completely normal eye.

Her eyes shrank to pin pricks and her face was locked in a expression of shock "M-m-my eye..."

Now Fubuki was really... REALLY! Confused. What was wrong with this Abyssal? The way she's acting is like she was...missing her eye... Oh Shit...

The Wo's shock quickly changed to outrage as she began to advance on Fubuki "What is this?" She demanded of a very perplexed Fubuki "How did you give me back my eye?"

Fubuki had no answers to give, yes she did remember this particular Wo and yes she had damaged her by destroying her eye but every Fleet girl knew that such a wound was livable for a ship girl, all one would need to do is to go to their district's Hospital and after a week of care would be given a new eye, but Fubuki guessed that the Abyssals didn't have the tech to do this with their own ship girls... Or were just unwilling to do so.

Just as Wo reached striking distance of Fubuki, a voice cut through the Darkness.

"That is quite enough of that"

The Wo suddenly stopped cold, as her body locked up refusing to move, her shock and horror at being completely immobilized evident on her strained face.

When Fubuki tried to move she found herself too frozen in place much to her dismay, it would seem that whoever had brought them here wanted nether of them to move. And that worried Fubuki to no end.

"There now you won't destroy my ship with your brawling" out of the darkness strode a robed man with a black staff, his hood did nothing to hide his face which wore a look of amusement, and even though his hood covered the top of his head Fubuki could tell that he was a bald man.

He slowly took hold of the edges of his hood and pushed it off with a flick of his wrist "My name is Galen" he told them "And we have much to discuss"

A few thousand miles west of the Navel District.

Same time.

It had been the worst day in her life... scratch that, the worst day in both her lives even over shadowing her destruction at the guns of Bismark in her first life.

It had happened so quickly, they had been expecting an attack on London the whole day and had gathered the entirety of British Fleet at both ends of the river tames in wait for it.

They had expected a large battle group be be used against them... but they hadn't expected a fleet of a hundred strong lead by no less then 8 Princess class ships of varying classes. Dispute the valiant effort that the defending fleet, destroying 2/3rds of the Abyssal fleet they soon began to take heavy losses of their own.

Even with the arrival of the Four Advanced Ship Girls, who arrived mid battle, there was very little chance of victory.

And even that slim chance was destroyed as the city of London as well as Navy Command... was destroyed by a number of Abyssal Spec-Ops fleet who infiltrated by land and used the their own remaining WMDs against them, reducing the city to nothing but glass.

Before that had happened the Admiral had given a general retreat order to all remaining navel personnel, they were to escape and regroup at a per-determined co-ordinance, and then make their way to the nearest safe harbor.

That had been little over an hour ago, and the HMS Hood with the 18 ships that she had managed to escape with fled west, of those 19 including herself, only 7 were in any shape for a fight and even then just barley.

Hood looked behind her, most the combat ready ships were keeping to the rear of the flotilla as the expected any Abyssals they would encounter would come from that direction, to her left was the Battleship Vanguard and Destroyer Armada, to her right was Whitestar 14b who in her opinion should have been among the damaged that they were escorting.

Her main weapon had been damaged to the point that it likely would take weeks if not months for her auto repair systems to repair, and her left engine was a horrible mess leaving her lower left side badly burned from where she had taken a direct hit to her side from a Ru class Battleship, her right eye was covered by a bandage where a piece of shrapnel had cut the skin around it. Any time anyone had tried to get her on a stretcher was met with stern resistance as the Whitestar insisted that she was fine, but Hood had decided that if 14b got worse she would she would make sure that the kid was put on a stretcher weather she liked it or not.

Looking ahead Hood could see Warspite and the EAS Churchill keeping an eye out for any enemy ambushes with Churchill keeping at least three of her 7 remaining Thunderbolt fighters on patrol at a time, like the rest of them Churchill had taken a good number of hits in the battle, her foreword weapons had been targeted mostly and as such that section had taken the most damage, her hull was covered by scorch marks and breaches which had disfigured where her name had been printed proudly just an hour ago.

Her engines hadn't fared any better as one had been rendered completely inoperable by a lucky dive bomb from an enemy bomber, her body was covered by cuts and bruises which included a nasty looking one which could been seen through one of the holes in her torn uniform.

But she got of lightly compared to her Sister Roanoke who was still unconscious having taken a number of direct hits that had been meant for Hood herself, the resulting damage was more then Hood was willing to describe, as was the severity of it, but Hood was sure she would pull through... she was one tough ship.

The last two operable ship Hood had sent ahead individually to scout the way, as were due to return any second now.

"Hood, Recon 7's picking up a sensor echo" Churchill called back to the flagship "I think its ether 14a or Pegasus"

"Lets hope so" Hood heard Vanguard say "We're in no shape for a fight right now"

"Agreed" Hood agreed "In case it's not get ready to cover the flotilla and make a run for it" A chorus of acknowledgments followed her order as they readied themselves for a possible hostile contact.

Luckily it was unnecessary as Pegasus Dropped her stealth bubble and shifted into the visible spectrum. Letting a sigh of releaf escape her lips as she moved up to meet the stealth ship.

Pegasus was the first of her kind, or rather the only of her kind, she was built just after the Abyssal's first arrived as a Stealth Battleship/Carrier to sneak behind enemy lines and cause as much damage as possible before disappearing into thin air before the enemy knew what hit em, this was thanks to her experimental Stealth Bubble tech which bended light and sound around her and even hid her from any kind of detection.

Unfortunately she had met her unfortunate end in a trap set up for her by the Abyssals after her 3rd victory.

A year later she had been reborn a one of only 9 fleet girls in the world not made during the second world war and had put her stealth capabilities to great use as a recon vessel, making sure to keep her a secret along with the rest of the H. (High value Ships) at an outpost out in the isles of white.

She had been stuck trying to get back when the battle had began and didn't make it back to help fight which had been a blessing as she was completely undamaged, she had sought Hood out while she had been rallying survivors and helped punch a hole in the Abyssal blockade for them to escape with her twin railguns and squadron of bombers which had made short work of the destroyers and battleships of the blockade.

She was a small girl for her class, if Hood hadn't known any better and if not her the large cannons and flight deck she could have mistaken her for a light cruiser, she wore a black navel uniform made up of a cropped shirt and jacket and a long pair of trousers that went down to her boots, her skin was a light tan color and her eyes were a icy blue which complemented her black hair which was tied back in a neat ponytail, her outfit looked surprisingly small and sleek even with the two large Railguns on ether side of her and the flight deck back, her stealth systems were internal as as such she did not require her outfit to run it.

"Pegasus reporting for scheduled recon report" the stealth Battleship stated with a salute.

"Uh, at ease" Hood said as she took Pegasus's saluting hand and pushed it down "But you know you don't have to do that to me you know"

Pegasus gave her friend a warm smile "Yes I know, but I love seeing that look you give me when I do" she teased.

This was the reason Hood liked the Stealth ship, even when things looked real bad she was still making jokes, Hood couldn't help but mildly chuckle as she told Pegasus to go on with her report.

"Me and 14a went a few miles ahead and fanned out and scanned the area but we got nothing" she explained "14a was worried that the Abyssals had a way to hide themselves from our scans she she disabled her stealth systems and sat in the open for a few minutes to see if anyone would take the bait but nothing did, but on the way back we detected a faint Fleet girl signature to the south so 14a went to check it out" Pegasus surmised "She said she's radio in if sh-"

"_Whitestar 14 to Pegasus Actual" _14a's voice cut in over the radios"Well speak of the devil"Pegasus said as she activated her low emissions radio "Pegasus Actual, go 14"

"_Have made contact with group of survivors, 5 ships, 3 damaged with 1 critical" she reported to Pegasus with Hood listening in "Requesting permission to bring in for medical treatment"_

Pegasus looked to Hood for orders to relay, Hood knew she could not leave those souls to die but she had to be cautious too as she had the damaged already in her care to look after "Ask if she has make contact with them yet"

Pegasus relayed to request, 14a was quick to respond_ "Affirmative, lead she identified herself as the HMS Victorious"_

_Hood felt her spirit Soar at the utterance of the name, she had feared that Victorious had been sunk early in the battle, she had to make sure "Tell Whitestar 14 to use the verification protocol" Pegasus sent the request and 14a acknowledged._

Hood knew at that moment Whitestar 14a was challenging Victorious by saying "King 5" to which Victorious should respond with-

_"Victorious says Dog 6"_

Yes! Hood quickly told 14a to bring them in and told the lead repair ship, HMS Faithful to expect damaged.

"We'll do our best to patch then up Hood" Faithful said "But we're running low on everything" it was true and not just for medical supplies, Vanguard had been right when she said they were in no shape for a fight, their munitions were in the red and fuel wouldn't last much longer... They needed a place to resupply and rest before they could continue on to the nearest accessible port in Japan.

"A grave threat faces you" Galen told the two, who had been released on the condition that they do not continue to fight "Both of your races... A cycle is coming to an end an those responsible are growing board of this conflict" he waved his staff and they were suddenly someplace else, on the water in the middle of a battle between Fleet girls and Abyssals, Fubuki and Wo both had gotten ready to dodge the incoming projectiles but soon realized that they just went through them like both were ghosts. It was a recording of some sort.

"This is a glimpse of what is to cone... Now... High above the clouds" as if on que the sky began to churn and rumble "Terrible weapons that have lain dormant for years are readying to bring down destruction on a scale not seen by this world for a very long time... Until. Now"

The sky was suddenly engulfed in fire as a beam of white arced down and upon making contact with the churning sea sent out a destructive wave of energy that destroyed anything it made contact with.

And in that moment. everything ended.

Just as the wave reached then, the three were back in the black room they started in.

Galen looked upon the two girls, one Abyssal, the other Fleet girl, with pity "I do not envy you two... You have the fate of everyone you've ever cared about in your hands" he began to pace around the two "If you are to stop what is to come you may be forced to go against your own"

"And How do we know you are telling the truth?" Wo demanded, having regained her composure "For all I know this is some kind of elaborate Fleet girl tri to make me betrayed my sisters"

"I have to agree with miss Abyssal here" Fubuki agreed reluctantly "Though if it is a plot on my side then they didn't tell me about it before letting you hit me" Fubuki told the Wo as she rubbed her jaw at the memory "Do you really expect us to believe the word of someone who we've just met"

"No... I do not and noore should you" Galen told the two with a laugh "but weather you believe me or not, my warning is true... and if you are to stop that future from coming to fruition, you must first uncover the truth about yourselves"

He turned to Fubuki "You should be getting back, your two friends are looking for you and you are going to have a very interesting day ahead of you... I shall send you back in a moment but first I must ask you not to tell anyone of this meeting"

"I cannot promise that" Fubuki told the robed man "I'm not going to keep this a secret just because you asked me to"

"I suspected as much... but you will have little choice" he walked over to the short girl and tapped her on the head with the glass sphere at the tip of his staff "You will not remember this until the time is right, I have left markers in your mind that will trigger when certain events come to pass. They will give you clues of to where to look and when to look" Fubuki's eye's glazed over as he spoke "Every night when you got to sleep and Wo is sleeping too, you will be able to communicate with each other face to face... now go"

With a wave of his staff Fubuki disappeared leaving him standing alone with the Abyssal Girl who now looked upon him with a hint of fear "I'm not going to do the same to you" he assured her before adding "But you will still speak with each other when you both sleep"

"Why?"

Galen smiled at the age old question "You both have shared a connection long before your first encounter on the battlefield as Wo and Fubuki, if you are to find the truth you will need to speak with each other and considering you are on opposite sides of this conflict-" he said before looking off suddenly into nothingness "I'm afraid that I will have to return you soon before anyone notices you are gone, This will likely be the last time we meet so I ask you to do the same as Fubuki, but unlike her I will not suppress your memories"

"I-I cannot do that" Wo said sadly "We Abyssals share a psychic link with one another and with the Dark Masters" she explained "Even if I did want to keep what you have shown me a secret I couldn't. The Dark masters search through our minds periodically to weed out any who would turn against them" as Wo said this she was suddenly overcome by a sense of disgust at the thought... and feeling very violated! Why was she suddenly feeling like this? She's never had a problem with it before... and all the thoughts she had been having since awakening here were completely alien to her... but at the same time it felt like she should have been having them all along... what had been done to her?

"I assured you very little" Wo re-focused on Galen who had just answered her silent question "your face gives you away... I have done very little other then repairing your eye... you will still have the aura from before but other then that you are completely healed" he explained as Wo felt her hand wanter to the eye in question "And as for the thoughts... you had the capacity to break the Dark Master's conditioning on you, I merely gave you the push you needed and left you with the same clues that Fubuki now has"

"Bu-"

Wo was interrupted by the sound of alarms all around her, looking at Galen she knew it was a bad omen, because when she looked into his grim eyes... she recognized the look in them.

The look of a man who knew he was going to die.

"It would seem that our time has run out" he said as he took her by the shoulder had began to lead her away "I'm sorry I cannot explain fully what is going on but it is not something that I can tell you, find the truth Wo... this will start you on the right path" he pushed something into Wo's hands before stepping back with his staff at the ready "Good luck" with a wave Wo too disappeared.

He was alone.

Sighing he brought up a holographic screen showing an external view of his battered ship, creeping from the blackness of space, three Dark Master warships emerged with their gun ports open.

Oh Galen could run of course... but he had been running for long enough... he was tired of it and was ready, what he had set in motion they could not stop now... all his hopes and the hopes of the Galaxy rested on the shoulders of all those who would follow Fubuki and Wo when the time came.

His job was done and as the three warships opened fire with enough firepower to obliterate his small ship, the Technomage allowed himself a laugh at his soon to be killers expanse "Savior this victory... it wont last"

And in that instant he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 V20

(Thanks for those who informed me of the formatting issues, I have now fixed that as you can see, as thanks you will probably have chapter 8 up before Tuesday ahead of scheduled so look forword to that.

Thanks for taking time to read my story :) )

Day 6

_Its me, Whitestar 1, I decided that l needed a way to collect my thoughts after the last few days and since I don't have a computer core to keep these on anymore I'll have to make do with pen and paper._ _Well as Fubuki promised I was able to get into the Library to get a look at the history of this... Earth. It made for some interesting reading of what little there was._

_This all apparently started almost four years ago with the arrival of the first Abyssals. Despite the worlds advanced armaments (By their standards) their navies, coastal bases and air forces were decimated within the first months.__In order to show their dominance's the Abyssals launched WMD attacks on across the globe, which shattered many of the planets continents and decimating the populations in China, North/South Korea, Africa and France to name a few... Leaving only five of the worlds countries left to face the Abyssal threat, Japan, America, The Uk and Russia._

_It wasn't until the capture of an abyssal ship girl that the remaining countries were able to fight back against the Abyssals as the first generation of Fleet girls moved off the production line._ _These Proto-Fleet girls were rather primitive compared to modern day Fleet girls with limited brain capacity and life spans of a just a year, these girls died after the first of the modern day Ship girls came into service._ _I also learned that the Fleet girls had a land based counter part... Tank maidens, though most combat against the Abyssals happen in the sea there still were times when the Abyssals would go on land which called for tanks of past and present to return to life to combat the threat._

_I haven't yet have the chance to meet with them as of yet due to them being stationed further inland, so I'll just have to do more research on them later._

_Oddly enough I couldn't find any information of how Fleet girls are built... I asked Fubuki about it and she told me she wasn't sure how she and her fellow were created as all the bases that were responsible for the creation of new Fleet girls as well as the knowledge of how to do so was lost in co-ordinated attacks on all of the fleet construction facility's and research labs. Which would explain why they could not build more ships to replace losses in combat._

_I had pointed out that me and my compatriots had been made only recently (Or so we guessed) which meant that SOMEONE had both the knowledge and capabilities to construct newer more advanced ship girls._ _We ended up bouncing a number of ideas and possibilities between the two of us, with Agamemnon and two of Fubuki's friends, Mutsuki and Yuudachi joining in a little later._

_I have to say give it to Fubuki, she's a bright kid... She's got a bit of a confidence issue and second guesses herself more then necessary... But she has potential and I can see why she was chosen as flagship for Mobile unit 5, I'm going to enjoy working with her in the future._

_On another note Kosh has been pretty quite, he barely says and word and when he does talk its just yes's, no's and maybes... Though what do you expect from a Vorlon? They're a race wrapped in and enigma within and enigma, though from what I can guess Kosh has no Idea how he got stuck in my head, ah well... At least he's a quite tenet._

_On another note again, Nagato assigned us to a new fleet lead by Fubuki, poor girl nearly had a heart attack when she was told and it took almost and hour to calm her down. Nagato explained that since their was an obvious connection between us and her it was a good choice and I have to agree._ _We're being called Advanced Battle group 1, along with Fubuki the destroyers Mutsuki and Yuudachi and the battleship Kongou and get this... The battleship Fracking Yamoto is being assigned to us to! I know I'm a Minbari ship and she was built hundreds of years before me and- Ni... What is that?... Where the hell did you find that!... I don't care if it's a stray take him back... Oh don't give me that look you know we can't keep him... Don't you start too! Look lookin- oh in Valens name fine! Fine!... But your cleaning up after him... Wait where are you going! No wa-... Great. Now I've got a Black and white Australian Shepherd staring at me... Well I'll wrap it up here before anything else comes and surprise's me._ _Whitestar 1._

Putting my pen down I looked down at the panting dog sitting happily next to me chair, his tail wagging and head tilted expectantly. "And what do you want?" I demanded. My demand was met with the blank stare of the dog who just sat there... doing nothing. Getting up I walked over to the door, opened the door and popped my head out, to check that Ni and Victory were actually gone, which they were. They probably would take a few minutes to get down to Mamiy's Café (If Victory could refrain from ordering something big) so I was sure that nobody see me try it on... Going back to the Australian Shepard I keeled down in front of it... and pointed a warning finger at his nose "If ether of you tell anyone about this I kill you" she threatened both the dig and the Vorlon in her head. It was an empty threat as I was not a cold bitch who kicked puppys... And I couldn't hurt Kosh without hurting myself... Not that I'd want to anyway. Walking over to my draws I began to rummage through them until I found what I was looking for and after checking one more time to see if anyone was coming began to get changed.

Lexingtion was sat near one of the windows at Mamiy's Café after spending the last few hours working at the newly rebuilt (With some input from her) Factory. The Heavy Cruiser had been very surprised by how advanced the facility's here were, while they still made most of the Fleet's Weapons, Equipment and Ammunition using outdated equipment (by most of the younger races standards) or by hand, they had access to other equipment that was lightyears more advanced then anything she had access to during her time. Things like Nona-Assemblers, Arc welders and other Arc-technologies and computer systems that matched those of a Warlock class Destroyer's.

While The Factory's chief (and apparently only) worker, a Experimental armament Cruiser by the name of Yuubari, had wanted to rebuild the Factory to exactly the way it was before the bombings, she ended up talking with Lexington and after they bounced some ideas off each other. One thing lead to another and the two were implementing many of them into the design of the new building and after a whole day of working had the few Factory up and running.

Now much larger the factory supported improved probability with twice as many Nano assemblers which were not computer controlled which meant that Yuubari didn't have to divert time away from other important work and could leave the assemblers to build and repair Equipment and weapons. The Factory even had a new R&amp;D department now much to the joy of both girls.

Lexington had found an interest in the things that Yuubari got up to, namely building new experimental equipment and gear, and had been happy to learn that she had a gift for it. She had struck up a deal with Yuubari that she could use the Factory's R&amp;D department in return for helping out at the Factory and the eventual Upgrade to the docks and it's Nanite-Baths. To help with this Lexington had ordered a laptop online and had received it the previous day.

She now was busy typing away with a cup of Ginger Tea sat next to her, on the screen before her multiple lines of code were scrolling down like rain as Lexington shaped the new programs to her whims. A pair of earphones were sat neatly in her ears as she listened to music she had downloaded off the internet (which was surprisingly quick) which had her completely engrossed in her work. So when somebody tapped her shoulder, she jumped with a loud curse.

She looked to see who it was, it was the destroyer's Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Hibiki and Akatsuki, all who looked starteled by Lexington's exclamation. Calming herself with a deep breath she took out her earphones "Dear lord... you four scared the living daylight's out of me" "Sorry Ms" Ikazuchi apologized "We didn't mean to startle you" the other three nodded in unison.

Lexington sighed "It's fine, I was too busy on my work" she said as she lowered the screen on her laptop "And my names Lexington, not Ms, I'm not that old" she muttered off hand, really she'd been the 9th Hyperion built just after Earth entered the Dilgar war around 2231... so that made her her 19 years old "So I heard you guys just got out of the docks this morning"

They nodded "Yes, we were damaged by a few dive bombers during the attack" Hibiki said "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Lexington nodded, thinking back it had been near the end of the battle. She'd been skiing through the battlefield blasting away at the enemy ships that got in her way when she had spotted the four young Destroyers in distress. Many enemy fighters were pelting them with fire keeping them from reacting to the three enemy Destroyers advancing on them.  
Lexington had quickly ordered three of her Heavy Starfurys to intercept the fighters while the other three gave the enemy a bit of their own medicine, raining down fire upon the advancing ships and giving the four girls breathing space. But they weren't out of danger just yet. Speeding towards them Lexington out herself between them and the still advancing enemy, leveling her main cannons at the lead ship she unleashed them, the resulting twin red beams tore through the Enemy's Armour like paper, sinking it, her turrets heavily damaged one of its companions while Lexington's fighters finished off the other. She finished the damaged down with a shot to it's center, blowing it to smithereens.

After making sure that the four could limp back to shore Lexingtion had rushed off to help others In need. This was the fist time Lexington had met the four since then and she was struck by how young all of them seemed to be. They all looked like they should just be starting school! "It's... good to see that you made it out of that mess alright" she told told them as she mentioned for them to join her "Your all sister ships right?"  
"Yep! We're destroyer division 6!" Inazuma exclaimed wile raising her fist in the air, with everyone cheering along. "R-right" she drank a bit of her tea, not sure of what to say next. Lexington had always been... Socially awkward, she just didn't know how to connect with others like she had Trafalgar and Schwarzkopf... And she hadn't gotten any better after both had been destroyed and she'd been crippled, if anything Lexington had been told she had become aggressive to everyone. It wasn't a good time for her and had lead to her butting heads with Ni the first day she'd been alive.

Lexington saw the four staring at her laptop with wonder "You guys look like you've never seen a laptop before" The four looked away from to laptop at at Lexington in embarrassment"Uhhh sorry we didn't mean to stare..." "Well I wasn't staring" Akatsuki insisted with a nervous huff "A Lady never stares"

Lexington looked at the four with surprise "You guys have never seen a laptop before?" They shook they heads "So let me get this straight... You've got a shit tone, if you'll pardon my expression, of advanced technologies that could have helped you in battle... And you keep using this outdated crap?" A bit startled by Lexington by the way she had said it, the four Destroyers nodded quickly. Sighing Lexington took a sip from her cup, then shot the four a sly grin "We'll that ain't gonna be the case soon enough" she told them "I'm meeting with Nagato to discuss some major overhauls to all the facility's here at the District"

"You mean we're gonna get cool cannons like you girls?" Inazuma asked exciting the rest to looked at Lexington with expecting eyes. "Sorry but not yet" Lexington informed them "Just some improvements to the command center and communications network"

"Oh... Ok" their faces dropped in disappointment"But me and Yuubari have been brainstorming an Idea for a new command system for fleet girls and we might need some girls to test it once its done" the four brightened up again "Really?" Before Lexington could utter a word she saw Victory and Ni come in. T

hey spotted her and waved to her as they came over to her "Hey Lex, you making friends?" Victory asked. "Heh yea you can say that" Lexington said "This is Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Hibiki and Akatsuk" the four said their hellos "I was just telling them about the improvements that me and Yuubari are planing on making to the base... I thought you were going to show Whitestar 1 your new dog?" Lexington asked suspiciously.  
"I did" Ni responded with a grin "1 was against keeping him at first but we managed to convince her to let me keep him"  
"I helped" Victory said helpfully.

"I guess you left him with her?" Lexington chuckle at the thought "You sure she wont try to get rid of him while your gone?"  
"Nah its not her style" Ni said happily "besides I'm going to make it up to her later"

Lexington rolled her eyes "Ok don't let me hold you up, tell me how it go's"  
"Sure thing Lex" Ni and Victory said as they waved goodbye and went over to the counter leaving Lexington with Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Hibiki and Akatsuk She took a sip of her tea just as she caught the four destroyers staring at the laptop again "If you guys want I get you all laptops is you want" "REALLY!" Lexington suddenly four pairs of arms wrap around her as the four girls thanked her before they ran off, probably to tell everyone about it... What had she gotten herself into?

"Enemy Battlecruisers moving into range" "En'fili's going down!" "Where are our escorts! Dammit we're getting our asses handed to us!" "Skull 3 to Flagship, we just lost Beta and Gamma wings... Shit all fighters steer clear of that carrier!" "tschhh hits otschhhhhh losing rottschhhhh" I listen to the the reports flood in over fleet-com as the fleet tries desperately to mitigate our already substantial losses. The reports would have frightened a younger me all those months ago... but not anymore, by now I was use to it from months of the same thing time and time again. This was the way it had been since the fall of sector 90 and the failed counter attack at Coriander six little more then four months ago. I target the nearest enemy vessel with and light it up with all four port Particle lance cannons, my cannons have the desired effect of punching gaping holes in the ship's hull, the ships didn't die though though I expected as much, the ships of the enemy were tough and it usually took more then one salvo from my primary weapons. On my bridge my crew worked tirelessly to keep the fleet in order but it was a losing battle, in the first five minutes we lost half our fighter squadrons and almost 40% of the fleet with another 20% lost soon after and the remainder suffering heavy damage, I myself was not in any better condition with deep gouges in my hull (many from previous battles) and fires on all decks, it was only a matter of time before a retreat was called... and I would not be able to follow. "All ships retreat! I repeat all ships retreat! Pull back to Sanctuary" Across the battlefield ships began to pull away, those who could jump were covered by those who couldn't, forming a wall of ships to stall the enemy, and at it's head was me, all my weapons blazing. I had lost my jump engines as soon as I entered normal space, a bombing run from a hostile bomber squadron reduced them to a smouldering wreck before my point defence fields could do anything, even now I'm being bombed constituently, my AF defence barely keeping up with the flood of hostile fighters. If you even wondered if us ships felt pain, I can tell you with utmost certainty that we did. And If I hadn't been blocking most of those pain signals then I would have been screaming. I was being taken apart bit by bit, armour, weapons and chunks of hull were being blown away as repeated shots riddled my hull, it kept going like that until I finally had enough, my crew was dead now leaving my in full control of myself, almost every weapon I had was nothing but scrap and almost all of my fleet was destroyed... I had only one recourse left to me now, one way to give the ships at sanctuary a fighting chance. I still had my main gun, if fired it would unleash the full pure untamed power of hyperspace in one focused beam once it was fully charged... but I didn't intend on firing it. I bring up the weapon's interface through my failing systems and take off all it's safety settings and fail safes,then set it to a continuous charge. I apologise to the few remaining ships around me, I'm sorry for what was about to happen, for failing as their flagship. And most of all I'm sorry for failing at what I had been built for. The enemy notices the build-up of energy from my main gun as a blue light and crackles of energy begin to engulf me. They try to escape but find their jump engines no longer working, a side effect of draining energy from hyperspace made jumping away impossible. Your not getting away you bastards... sis, this is for you.

Wo snapped up, sweat beading off her forehead, her breathing ragged. Her hanger hat looked at her with worry as she sat their panting, it silently asked what was wrong through their link. Wo didn't respond, her eyes darted, unfocused about her unfamiliar surroundings.  
She tried to remember where she was and why she was there, but lingering thoughts from the dream made it difficult. As the effect if the dream vanished she slowly began to remember.

A day after her meeting with the Fleet girl Destroyer and Galen the Dark Masters had her moved from my normal base to the Ironbottom Sound Navel base for a special project. This entitled her to her own room. To which she had been glad for as she began to have the dreams.

Her Hanger asked if she was OK again, this time more worriedly, she assured him that she was fine and it was just the dreams, this pacified him as he settled down to sleep once again. Wo ran her fingers through her frizzled white hair, and checked the clock on her wall. 5:45. She doubted that she'd get anymore sleep that night so she slid out of bed and slid on her normal attire, but leaving her hanger hat where it lay, just before she left she reapplied her mesmerism over her eye to make it look as it had before, a deep wound with a spectral light emitting from it.

Sealing the door behind her Wo began to wander, not entirely caring where she went, Wo was content to just wander and think to herself, a concept that had scared her not too long ago.  
The day after the meeting she had found that her thoughts were no longer being broadcast through the link she shared with all Abyssals, at least not without her willing it. It had scared her at first, her thoughts being her own, and not just others blocking her out but actually her own, but after a while she began to enjoy it, she had been able to think about things that would have gotten her in trouble with the Dark Masters and she was able to keep her meeting with Galen a secret as she had promised.

With the ability of free thought came something completely unexpected... doubts and questions about the Dark Masters, she had, had her grievances with the Dark Masters before, when she had been brought back for repairs and again after being pulled from active duty, but a little part of her had stomped them out with the warning that the Dark Masters were above any kind of thoughts... but now that voice was gone Wo found those questions resurfacing with a vengeance... and she was starting to listen to them.

When they had taken her here, Wo had been worried that, that had been the reason they wanted her, that they somehow knew she was different, but no one had given any indication that they knew of her gifts. Yet that left her with more questions then answers and as she walked through the darkness that filled the empty halls of the base she felt chills, something that she was not use to being a being who thrived in the abyss after all.

"_Wo"_  
Wo hears the voice just as she feels the powerful presence of a fellow Abyssal approaching her from behind. She turns to face her only for her to falter as she realises who it was.

Standing before Wo... was Airfield Princess in all her terrible and terrifying glory. It took all her strength not to shake as the Princess's full presence began to hit her at full force, her cold eyes seemed to stare right into Wo's core.

"_Your presence is needed in the labs, accompany me"_  
Wo nodded quickly and silently, not able to gather enough courage to respond the she small girl before her and just followed her in silence.

Physically Airfield Princess was a pale skinned, white haired little girl with black and while horns and white and black robes. But in reality she was a monster, Wo hadn't dared to think about it before but out of all the princesses and demons... she scared her the most, Airfield Princess had an undying loyalty to the Dark Masters that smashed the boarders of fanatic, Wo had personally seen this girl tear one of Wo's sisters limb from limb when she had questioned an order... it hadn't fazed her at the time but now, as Wo walked behind Airfield Princess she was mortally aware of how much danger she was in.

"_Is something the matter Wo? You seem quiet"_ Wo is taken aback by the sudden question and quickly summons a response  
"_I-Its nothing Princess... just my eye is irritating me again, don't let me trouble you"_

Wo's answer seemed to agree with Airfield Princess who continued. "_Very well. What do you know of why you were summoned here?"_  
"_No-o, I have not been spoken to since I was shown to my room upon my arrival..."_  
"_Uh-hu I am aware you have felt lost after you were called away from our offensive against the Fleet Girl's_" Wo froze as she said that but said nothing as she continued. "_Do not worry yourself... it is understandable that you would feel that way, but you must understand that the Dark Masters have plans for you and they could not risk your destruction during the battle"_

This was news to Wo, she wondered what the Dark Masters could have planned for her? Was it a new upgrade that they wanted to test out on her? New weapons or aircraft? Wo decided to let Airfield Princess explain.  
"_We suspected that the one or two of the Fleet girl bases might have survived the attacks we launched... so a contingency plan was put into effect, and an experimental upgrade project on myself was at it's centre"_  
"_An Experimental Upgrade Project?"_  
"_Yes... one that requires you and two of your sister's participation"_ Before she could fully elaborate they came upon a set of large heavy-duty doors, their complicated locking mechanisms fully visible to Wo. Airfield Princess touched her palm onto the doors surface which glowed ghostly purple, the doors responded with loud screeching sounds as they unlocked themselves and opened.

Wo was not prepared for what she saw beyond.

"_Welcome to Project Life-Line"_


	8. Chapter 8

Pegasus was hurting... badly.

Even now she was barely keeping her stealth field up and that was for fleeting few minutes at a time, leaving her vulnerable to attack. And boy was she vulnerable right now.

A lucky mine had caught Pegasus off guard and caused her to drop her field for the briefest of moments... but that was all the Abyssals needed to get a bead on her and light her up.

She'd lost both her railguns, and her ability to launch aircraft in the few seconds before she managed to get her stealth back up, leaving her with just her single AA gun, limited stealth and limited mobility and limited ammo. Her mission was nearly over before it began, and may still fail as even now Pegasus was being stalked by a pair of Ru class Battleships with destroyer escort.

But even with everything going down the drain, she still had a job to do and she would see it done if it was the last thing she did.

_Stealth system failure imminent... Hostile Navel forces detected_

Unless that happens...

"Dammit Dammit Dammit!" Pegasus cursed as she checked her ammo "200 rounds left... I don't have time for this" she muttered as she picked up as much speed as she could muster, trying to put as much distance as possible between her and the nearest Abyssal, hoping to give herself more time to bring her cloak back online and get the hell out of here... but even as she proceeded to so, Pegasus knew it was a fruitless gesture as even at her current top speed... the Ro who had been dogging her ahead of her sister would catch up to her before she could put any real distance between them. She could nether pick fight nor flight... she had only one option left open to her...

"I just hope someone out there to hear me"

With reluctant and hopeful thoughts, Pegasus dropped her cloak, and began to broadcast.

"I spy with my little eye... something beginning with... D"

"Is it a Dolphin?" Lexington asked asked dryly.

"Yes! How did you know?" Ni asked in a childish tone.

"I have sensors too you know" Lexington responded with a grin before adding "that and they've been following the girls for the last few minutes"

Fubuki was not fully paying attention to the antics of those under her command, for she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to be able to do so. Fubuki had been nightmares for the last few days, most were of the deaths of Advanced Fleet girls, usually 1 or 2 at a time, which meant that there were 7 Advanced Fleet girls in the world that Fubuki could confirm... but it was not these nightmares that troubled Fubuki, but rather the rare ones like the one she had, hda the previous night.

It had come in a jumble of sights, sounds, smells and feelings that fubuki had been unable to fully understand... but of what little she had been able to understand of them, chilled her to the bone.

Destruction... death... suffering... and blackness... pure untamed blackness.

She might have chalked it up to her own subconscious fears getting the best of her... if not for what had happened after when she was awake.

She'd been in the middle of launching for this patrol when it happened, everything had been going just as it should have, but just as she exited the launch bay, her senses were overloaded by something.

Just as they had during the nightmare, the Images had flashed through her mind, forcing her to her knees with their intensity, They were much more clearer then in the nightmares, so much so that she could vaguely piece together what was going on... a Fleet girl she had never met... damaged and on the verge of sinking... and a name... Pegasus...

And like that it had ended.

When the rest of her patrol came to see what was the matter Fubuki had waved them off saying it had just been a wave of nausea and not to worry about it. They did eventually leave the matter be after many assurances from Fubuki, be it reluctantly and even now both Advanced fleet girls refused to let her out of their sights.

"Pegasus... Where have I heard that name before..." Fubuki thought "She's a Fleet girl, but who-"

"This is the HMS Pegasus to any friendly ships in the area" Fubuki's radio crackled on, almost in response to Fubuki's thoughts "I am being pursued by a Pair of Abyssal Battleships with escorts, this is a priority distress call"

"What's a British fleet girl doing so far from Britain?" Lexington asked pulling along side Fubuki "Think its a trap?"

"Trap or not, Its a priority Distress call" Fubuki said as she opened a line to Pegasus "This is JMSDF Fubuki to HMS Pegasus we have received your distress call and are in route, what is your status?"

"In not so many words Fubuki, Fucked" was Pegasus's reply "I've lost my main weapons, my hanger is destroyed and I've been reduced to half speed and mobility"

"I've got her on sensors Fubuki" Ni reported "And about 9 enemy contacts... I can't give you details at this distance but judging by their sizes I'd say there are 2 Battleships and 7 destroyers"

"Dam, 9 enemy vessels... If we had normal cruisers I'd never think about going up against them..." Fubuki thought "But then again, we don't have normal cruisers" she turned to Lexington and Ni.

"Lex, launch your fighters and have them stall the enemy fleet, Ni go with them" both nodded with Lexington launching her Heavy Starfurys and Ni taking to the sky, moving at full burn towards Pegasus.

"Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Hibiki, Akatsuki" the four destroyers acknowledged their names as they were said "I want you to escort Pegasus back to Port"

"Gotcha" "Ok" "You can count on us" "Roger!"

"I guess We've got stalling duty?" Lex asked, to which Fubuki confirmed with a nod "Then lets get to it" Lexington gunned ahead.

Far ahead of the main fleet Ni had already passed the stricken Pegasus and not long after that, the Abyssal Battleship in pursuit leaving the Ru to her approaching allies and instead heading straight for the small perusing fleet behind her. She was close enough now to get an accurate read on the enemy fleet which she relayed back to Fubuki and the others.

"I'm seeing 4 Ro class and 3 Ha class Destroyers lead by 2 Ru class battleships, one's charging ahead without backup"

"_Ok Ni, stall the main force as long as you can, but don't fully commit"_

"Confirmed Flsgship, engaging!"

Speeding up to full burn Ni burst past Lexington's Starfurys straight into the heart of the enemy fleet, decending until she was lowly skidding across the water, splashing the Abyssal's faces while letting off a spread from her Neutron cannons, before taking to the sky again before the Abyssals could react. Her attack was quickly followed up by the Heavy Starfurys which strafed the fleet with a mix of light and heavy shots.

While most of their combined shots had hit something... not a single one had even touched the Ru, her destroyer escort had put themselves between her and the incoming shots with little regard for their own safety, this understandably greatly annoyed Ni as she had hoped to score at least a glancing hit on Ru.

So she tried again.

"_You will not escape Fleet Girl!"_ Ru thought as the Abyssal Capital ship gained ground on the fleeting Ship_ "When I bring back your lifeless hulk back for processing sister and the Dark Masters will be so proud of me!"_

The young Ru's mind began to wander for a moment, imagining all the praise she would receive from her beloved sister and Dark masters upon bringing back such a prize as the HMS Pegasus, while Ru had never actually encountered the infamous Ghost of the high seas herself, nor had she met anyone who had and lived (Having only entered service as recent as a week ago) she had heard the stories... which made her more determined to catch her.

"_Sister you must return!" _The worried but oddly calm at the same time voice of Ru's senior called over the local Abyssal link _"One of the Humans new Advanced Light Cruisers is engaging us... you must turn back!"_

"_If it is just one then what is the problem?" _Ru asked while continuing after her prey _"If it's just one then you out number her 8 to 1, just use the escorts as shields and take her down"_

"_Don't presume to lecture me on combat Sister" _Ru Senior said plain, almost monotonously _"But she has Air support with her... Starfurys I think they are called, if they are here then there must be-"_

"_I've almost caught up with the Pegasus!" _Ru interrupted as she approached her quarry who turned her last remaining weapon on Ro and unleashing a hail of rounds at the Abyssal ship, who just shrugged it off _"PATHETIC! This will be barely worth my time"_

She was so distracted by her pursuit and silent taunting that she didn't notice the approaching Ships, nor her sisters now frantic cries... or the shot which tears through her port cannon taking it out of commission and stunning her.

Which was just long enough for a certain Hyperion class Heavy cruiser to get close enough to punch the Ro clean in the jaw and knock her on her back.

The last thing Ro saw Lexington's boot connecting with her skull.

"Well... that was anticlimactic..."

The fleet regroups around Pegasus with the remaining Abyssals retreating seeing their number advantage disappear with the arrival of 6 more Fleet Girls, among them a second advanced fleet girl, though it still perplexed the young flagship Fubuki that they would just up and retreat without so much as a fight... and without even attempting to scuttle their retrieve or captured comrade, it just wasnt Abyssal-like "Why did they run? Abyssals never run without a fight"

"Their under orders not to engage"

All eyes fell upon Pegasus who was now being helped by a newly returned Ni "They are only here because I escaped"

"Escaped?" Ni quizzed "From where?"

"A POW CAMP?!"

The Admirals office shook with Nagato's outraged cry, causing everyone assembled to cringe, though they all could understand and relate to the Battleship girl's anger having heard the reports from Pegasus who was at that moment recuperating in the docks along with the rest of the fleet.

In the room with Nagato was many of the senior fleet girls and flagships as well as the two Advanced girls, on the desk lay records and data sheets of all the Girls that were reported at the POW Camp and the was staggering.

"25 British warships and 5 Advanced Fleet Girls, and at least a dozen other ships stationed in British waters" Nagato sumerised from the list of names she held "How the hell did the Enemy capture so many at once?" she demanded as she threw the list onto the desk and sinking into the Admiral's seat.

"The Fleet's Flagship, the HMS Hood, knew that the island had an abandoned Fleet Girl R&amp;D base" Akagi reported as she read from her own notes "She hoped to get the Dock's there back operational and repair the most heavily damaged girls before making her way here"

"Pegasus and one of the Whitestars scouted the island out and it seemed clear at the time" Agamemnon continued "The Abyssals waited until the whole fleet was docked before they struck"

"Periodic shelling and bombings... constant patrols... minefields!" Lexington listed the security with her fingers "Hell Peggy was lucky she got out of there unsunk"

"Those poor girls..." Kongou lamented.

A chorus of ayes and nods followed the comment as Nagato leaned foreword into her clasped hands, it was indeed sour news which couldn't have come at a worse time with still much of the fleet out of commission this news would badly affect their moral... but there had to be some good news to come with the bad "Their force are just a depleted as ours... they must not be able to pull away any more ships from their other fronts to wipe out their prisoners... which gives us time"

"And that's where the question of the day comes in..." Whitestar 1 said "How are we going to break them out, as much as I hate to admit it but we can't afford a full frontal assault, not even with us here"

Nagato nodded in response "I have to agree with you... baring the fact that most of our fellow Fleet girls are in the docks right now, if we were to mount attack using every able bodied Ship we have, that would leave our patrol routes completely unguarded and leave this base completely defenceless if the fleet is destroyed of worse, captured, and that is not taking into acount that the enamy may use the prisoners as Hostages"

"So are you saying that we should just leave them?" Akagi asked Harshly.

Nagato sighed "At this time I cannot justify to Fleet Command a mission like this... especial with the needed number of ships to even give it a chance of success" she explained.

"But surely they would see the benefit of gaining **37 **more fucking Fleet Girls!" Lexington exclaimed while slamming both hands on the desk "The way I see it' we need every ship we can get our hands on right now now!"

"And I agree with you... but unless you can come up with a plan that command will go for there is nothing we can do"

"What about our new prisoner? Can we extract information from her?

"We can try... but I doubt we wi-"

**ALERT! AN UNIDENTIFIED SHIP IS APROCHING FROM THE EAST, ALL SHIP GIRLS TO ALERT STATUS!**

Nagato got up hurriedly "You heard her, we will continue this later, I want all available ships deployed now"

As quickly as it began, the meeting was over as everyone scrambled to deploy.

Wo was once again laying in her room, her face blank as she tried to digest the information she had been given to her by Airfield Princess.

As an Abyssal Wo had become accustomed to the many terrifying and horrible things that the Dark Master's scientists could cook up in their laboratories, and she had thought she had reached the point when she wouldnt be surprised by how far they would go... but then they did something like this... Project Life-Link

From what she understood the principles of the project were simple.

Three Wo class Carriers would be linked up to a capital ship like Airfield Princess using a form of energy (which Airfield Princess had refused to explain anything about), the three Wo's would be equipped with long ranged repair devices that would repair the Captital ship if damaged effectively making the ship invulnerable to damage as long as at least one Wo was still active.

This process would be extremely draining for the Wo's as the Repair Devices actualy transferred the life-force of the host ship to repair, if the Captial ship takes enough hits the Repair devices could drain every big of life force, killing the host ship.

And for whatever reason... Wo had been chosen to be the flagship of the trio of Wo's.

Airfield Princess had explained that it was her Strong Aura that had won her the posting... and that she should feel honoured that she had been chosen for the task.

But Wo didnt feel honoured... not in the slightest. In all honesty... she was scared shitless, in fact she almost collapsed with relief when Airfield Princess said that the process was not ready yet, and that Wo herself would need to retrieve the final piece to complete the project.

"You will infiltrate a human research outpost to the east" AP had said "Once inside you will use this on the computers in the central lab, it will extract the data we need. Return only when you have the data"

Wo had been given a day to prepare and go over the intel that they had on the base which was currently being occupied by remnants of the British Royal Navy with Advanced Fleet Girl elements, The area around the Island was patrolled constantly by a large fleet of her comrades who were keeping the occupied forces trapped there, Wo imagined that those girls probably wonders why the Abyssals weren't just shelling them... the poor girls didn't know what was to come...

Wo slapped herself as her mind drifted to that dark place as it had so many times before, Wo knew that was a very dark path to tread and now that she no longer held the controlling presence of the Dark Masters she felt... she felt a strange longing... like something precious had been taken from her and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember what that was...

"What is it?" she asked herself while clutching at her chest "What am I missing to warrant this feeling?

She lay there for a few minutes just thinking, trying to ward off the feeling in her chest which only grew and grew as time went by until she just couldnt take it any more, with a aggravated growl she snatched up her pillow and threw it across the room "What is it I'm missing!" she hissed loudly "Why are my own feeling tormenting me like this!"

_Criteria has now been met..._

Wo blinked as the words flashed in her mind.

_Subject has been granted access to recorded message from Technomage Galen..._

_Would you like to play message?_

Wo had to re-read the words in her mind a number of times before it fully sunk in, Galen left her a message in her mind? Was this what he meant when when he said he would leave clues? And what criteria had Wo met? It made little sense to Wo... but she would never get any answers if she just sat here questioning herself.

"Y-yes... Play message"

…_.Confirmed...playing message...please stand by..._

And with those words Wo felt her body go limp as her mind was drawn elsewhere.

And thousands of miles away, as she slept in her bed... The mind of the Destroyer Fubuki was drawn away to that same place.

And not far away... deep within the Base library surrounded by Charts, notes and books, Whitestar 1's mind was too was dragged away.


End file.
